The Fox the Snake and The vampire?
by deathconred
Summary: Naruto takes an aprenticeship with a kenjutsu master/blacksmith. How will this change his life? Years later naruto finds a woman crying in a forest and after she stops trying to strangle him the two begin to become freinds and more. How will this change narutos life. and what happens when naruto is bitten by a man during a mission? naru/anko. real vamps no twilight vamps. Review.
1. Chapter 1

In this fic the vampires are original DRACULA style vamps not those GOD DAMN TWILIGHT VAMPIRES THOSE THINGS ARE GAY AND WILL NOT BE INVOLVED IN THIS FIC. The only thing the twilight author got right was that every vampire has super strength and the vamp traights in this story are from north American vampire folklore, again no freaking twilight vamps ever. Just wanted to say that right off the bat. But yes original vamps no twilight vamps. All of the facts about vampires I got from north American vampire folklore. Also some charecters will be o.o.c but get over it do the words fanFICTION mean anything. PS I WOULD LIKE TO GIVE **BLUE PIKA** CREDIT FOR ASSISTING ME IN THE CREATION OF THIS FIC AND WITH A HUGE CHUNK OF PLOT DOVELOPMENT(in more ways than she knows). WITHOUT HER THIS FIC WOULD PROBABLY SUCK. p.s I don't own Naruto or any of its charecters. But if I did it would rock.

Naruto looked in storefront of a large blacksmiths store. The blades fascinated him. Suddenly he heard the cry of an old man from the back of the shop. Naruto ran in and saw a man with greying hair standing up, ingots of metal scattered across the floor. "Are you OK old man?" Naruto asked beginning to pickup several ingots off the ground.

"Hay don't call me that!" the man replied pointing menicingly at Naruto. Naruto knew he recognized the man from somewhere but he didn't know where. Than it hit him.

"Hay arn't you takazu? The famous ken-jutsu expert." Naruto asked. The man grinned and looked at the young blonde.

"Yes yes I am. I'm amazed kid most people don't recognize me from my shinobi days. And thanks with these ingots. Picking those up would have been a hasle. Takazu said taking the box of ingots from the boy.

"Why wouldn't you just have your apprentice do it?" "Because kid I can't afford it. To hire someone cost way too much for me." the man said placing the box next to the forge.

"Well you have to have an apprentice, at your age you shouldn't be running an entire shop on your own."

"Sure kid i'll just find an apprentice from the long line of em who are willing to work for less than minimum wage." the old man said chuckling.

"You don't have to pay an apprentice all in money. I mean hell I would work for you if you'd pay me a little and taught me about weapons forging and kenjutsu." Naruto said shrugging. The old man turned towards the blonde and smilled.

"Ok kid you gotta deal." "Wait what I was just.." "Too late kid you said you would and you will. Looks like you'll be my apprentice until you graduate from the academy."

"Wait.. working here for a whole three years...well I guess it could be cool. OK old man I guess I will do it."

"I already said you had to."

"Will you let me keep some dignity in this situation old man?"

"Nope. Now report hear after school every day got it apprentice?"

"Yeah yeah old man I got it. And don't start calling me apprentice it's Naruto Uzumaki. And I'm going to be Hokage one day!" Naruto exclaimed proudly. The old man just chuckled at the blonde.

The next day Naruto walked into his classroom and sat in his respective seat next to Sakura. He read from the large book on weapon forging and kenjutsu Takazu had given him until Iruka walked in. he began a lecture on chakra control and was surprised by the lack of outbursts from Naruto. As he turned around he saw Naruto wasn't even paying attention but rather reading a book. Iruka stomped up to Naruto and ripped the book out of the boys hands and saw it was a book on weapon making and use written by the great ken-jutsu expert Takazu. Iruka looked at Naruto with a curios glance.

"Naruto where did you get this book?"

"From Takazu-sensei. He took me in as his apprentice yesterday and gave me that book to for not paying attention iruka-sensei. I just kind of got caught up in reading **." **Naruto said earning a laugh from Sasuke. Who mearly said there was no way the dead last kid in the class had become an apprentice to a man like Takazu. Naruto just told the Uchiha to go to hell and grabbed the book out of irukas hands sealing it into his shirt with the seal he had been reading about and studdying since last night. Iruka,shocked by the fact an academy student was using seals, just returned to his lecture.

**8 MONTHS LATER.**

For the first half a year Naruto was stuck with basic jobs in the smith's shop. He was stuck doing the papper work, or cleaning or taking stock of the weapons and ingots. Every two weeks takazu would pay him a small wad of single bills and start to train him in basic ken-jutsu or weapons forging.

" Hay kid guess what? Today is your first forging job." Takazu said handing Naruto a small bag full of metal ingots.

"Are you serious old man? Awesome!" Naruto yelled hugging the old blacksmith. Takazu told Naruto to make a set of kunai and shuriken from the bundle of ingots. Naruto quickly agreed and ran to the forge. After Naruto was finished he brought the finished weapons to the front counter where a woman in a long tan trench coat with purple hair stood waiting. He gave her the blades which she quickly examined. She could see no visible blemishes in the blade which surprised her. She handed him a small stack of notes for the blades and began walking out. Suddenly two men stood in the doorway glaring at Anko. The two of them walked in and one slammed his shoulder into Anko's throwing her into a wall. The two laughed and the other walked up to her and sneared "snake whore." suddenly he felt a small hand on his chest and saw the demon brat of the leaf, holding a rather large sledgehammer for someone his size, was pushing him away from Anko.

"Are we gonna have a problem here?" Naruto said flashing the hammer. The two just casually walked out of the store, talking about how pitiful the kid was. But in reality they were surprised by the kids balls. He had felt no hesitation to threaten two shinobi and that took either balls of steel or a wallnut sized brain. Anko just said a small thank you to Naruto and left the shop. Naruto quitely returned to pounding on a small kunai to be.

The next day Takazu placed a gravity seal on Naruto to help with the ken-jutsu training. Naruto felt like someone had dropped a ton of bricks on his back but ignored the pain. Swinging the small Katana Naruto had been training with was damn near impossible for the blonde. But the old man made him train with the seal.

Naruto walked into the class the next day slowly. Sasuke laughed a the fact Naruto had acted so high and mighty over his apprenticeship and now was walking like a turtle. Naruto sat in his seat, the metal whining under the increased pressure from the seal on Naruto. As Iruka walked in he sensed the pressence of a gravity seal and began looking around seeing it was coming from Naruto Iruka ignored it. He knew that Takazu had probably applied it to increse Naruto's training affect. As Iruka began a lecture on the basics of ninjutsu. After the lecture Iruka was looking through the gradebook and was shocked when he saw Naruto was still dead last, but he decided it must have been because of Naruto's grade in one of his other classes. As Iruka filled out the grade book he placed the grades in there slots when he heard Naruto arguing with Sasuke. Iruka listened and heard Naruto screaming at Sasuke about how he had been a jerk to Sakura. Iruka ignored the argument and went back to his grades.

**6 MONTHS LATER.**

Naruto stood next to the smelter melting some of the oar the shop had received. Takazu walked next to the young blond and held out a long ingot which meant a new smithing assignment.

"Today you get to make your first Katana, my young apprentice." Takazu said dropping the bar in Naruto's hands. Naruto slowly pounded the metal repeatedly to lengthen the blade. As he finished the process of making the blade he heard a commotion from the back of the store. Naruto rapped the last part of the leather to the handle and ran out of the store seeing a large flute in Takazu's hands as he played a light tune. Naruto handed the blade to Takazu, who promptly denied it saying it was his gift to Naruto. Naruto cheered and strapped the blade to his back. Happy to feal the pressure on his back. Takazu told Naruto to go find a man named Asuma and ask about a special process to be able to add chakra to metals to strengthen them. Naruto quickly found the man outside a bar with a cigaret in his mouth. After about twenty minutes of begging the man explained that to add chakra to a blade or piece of metal, you had to place several seals onto the item in question. Asuma wrote the seals down on a small slip of paper. Naruto gratefully snatched the paper out of his hands and ran down the street to the blacksmiths shop. Once Naruto arrived at the shop Takazu told him to begin working on the seals.

Naruto read from the paper Asuma had given him as he scrathed the newest gravity seal. Every six months Takazu added another one of the seals in an attempt to strengthen Naruto. Naruto looked at the clock and saw it was almost time for the academy and bolted out of the door, slowed by the seals. As Naruto arrvied just before Iruka he leapt into his chair. Sasuke made a comment about him being slow. Naruto just ignored him and began taking notes on irukas lecture. Naruto was still made fun of daily because of his spot at the bottom of the grade book, but he had begun ignoring the insults and just decided to pay more attention to the lectures Iruka gave. H had actually brgun to learn a lot but the teachers still failed him even on tests he had aced. Naruto ignored the thought.

**4 MONTHS LATER**

Naruto stood in the shop, washing down the counter when Takazu walked in carrying a large brush inkwell and pile of paper. Naruto suddenly felt sick_. Explosive tags. Good god he wants me to make explosive tags. Its official he wants to kill me._. he thought to himself. Takazu gave Naruto a scroll holding the seals for explosive tags and the rest of the supplies and told him to get to work. Naruto groaned. It had taken all of the past our months just to master the chakra seals Asuma had given him and these seals seemed more complicated. Naruto sat and began to write out the seals slowly. After almost seventy tries and seeral near death experiences Naruto had finally made his first explosive tag. Naruto had made several others and than left to show his sensei the tags. As Naruto walked into the front room of the shop Takazu congratulated him on his tags and handed him a small paycheck as well as a small book. Naruto looked at the book and siled with glee. He had asked Takazu to find him a few books on seals and the old man had come through for him. Naruto thanked the old man and ran to his apartment to study the book.

The next day Naruto was reading about blood seals as he walked to school. Pumped for the sparring day today so he could show the school what he could do. Once he arrived at the classroom he ran to the front board and found the sheet showing all the matches. It turned out Naruto was facing Sasuke. "_LUCKIEST DAY EVER!" _Naruto thought running outside for his match.

Outside Sasuke stood in the middle of the field, a smug smile on his face. Naruto ran into the field and took his position.

"You might as well forfeit now baka. I'm an Uchiha and only an Uchiha can beat an Uchiha."

"Than I guess I'm an Uchiha cus im gonna kick your emo ass." Naruto said looking to Iruka who started the fight. Sasuke, who had expected Naruto to charge him,waited for a strike that never two minutes Sasuke finally charged. Naruto lept out of the way of sasukes punch and summoned a bokken from his jacket and slammed the base of the handle onto Sasuke's head. The Uchiha tried to punch Naruto but Naruto simply used a kenjutsu called the deine wind to launch Sasuke into a nearby tree. Iruka was shocked that Naruto could use that technique. Sasuke stood at the base of the tree breathing heavily. Naruto stood about twenty feet away from him, panting from the use of such a draining jutsu. Suddenly Sasuke used a fireball jutsu. The jutsu just missed Naruto bu caused his jacket to catch fire. Naruto ripped the jacket and now burning shirt off. Revealing the lean cut muscles the past months of training had earned him, as well as the several gravity seals. Sasuke recognized the seals and swore. "_this baka can do this with gravity seals on! who is this Takazu who has been teaching him?!"_ Sasuke screamed inside his head. Naruto raised his blade to block several kunai Sasuke had thrown and lashed out at the Uchiha with the bokken, hitting the Uchiha in the back of the head knocking him out. The entire crowd stood stunned until a random voice screamed out "lucky shot." the rest agreed, unaware of the seals. Naruto just sighed and stumbled back into the crowed replacing his slighly charred shirt.

"If it was just a lucky shot why don't you get your punk ass down here and prove it!?" Naruto screamed the crowd instantly silenced.


	2. Chapter 2 The First Mission

"If it was just a lucky shot why don't you get your punk ass down here and prove it!?" Naruto screamed the crowd instantly silenced.

**14 MONTHS LATER**

Naruto walked down the road of the village, avoiding the glares and insults from the passing villagers. Even once the houses ended he continued to walk, soon he walked past an opened gate to a large forest. Ignoring a sign that stated the forest's name the Forest of death. Naruto walked down the lightly beaten paths of the forest and admired the serenity of the forest, unaware that thousands of beast were nearby avoiding him because of the scent of the kyuubi. As Naruto walked he began to hear a noise in the distance. He fallowed the noise, as it slowly grew louder he figured out what the noise was, it was crying. He finally reached the source of the crying. On the edge of the field with her back to him, a woman leaned against a tree crying. Naruto had no idea who she was but he had seen her around the village. The villagers treated her almost as bad as they did him. He saw them glare at and insult her. He couldn't remember her name, but he always saw her around the dango shop next to Ichiraku's and on that one day at the shop. He had always hated how people despised her for no reason he could ever see. He slowly walked up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you ok?" he asked.

Anko leaned against her favorite tree. This seamed to be the one place in the village she could be herself and not have to wear the psycho bitch mask she always wore to protect herself from people. In this small little clearing she could let her real imotions show. She had had an especially horrid day with the villagers and she had neaded some privacy. Suddenly there was a hand on her shoulder and a young voice asking if she was ok. Startled she spun and pinned the boy to the tree behind her by his neck. The boy, who looked young enough to still be in the academy(which he is.), began to struggle under her grasp and clawing at the hand that was cutting his lungs off from air. Once Anko realized it was the kyuubi kid she let him go. It was just a kid she thought to herself. Naruto held his hand up to his neck and coughed violently. " Jesus, you try to be nice and you get freaking suffocated." he said coughing up a small speck of blood.

"What the hell kid, why were you tryingto sneak up on me?!" she asked infuriated.

"I just wanted to see of you were ok, Jesus. I wanted to see if I could help you. Than next thing I know your trying to freaking suffocate me."

"...why would you want to help me?" she asked eying him suspiciously.

" …...Because i've seen how your treated almost as bad as me and I wanted to help. Ugh jesus I think you may have crushed my windpipe."

" If I had you wouldnt be talking or breathing kid." she said chukling at the blond.

"Even after all he gos through he still try's to help." Anko thought.

"Well sorry about the crushed throat kid." she said helping him to his feat. Suddenly his stomach rumbled.

"Jesus kid how longs it been since you ate?"

"Hmm... about three days. Ichiraku's ramen stand closed for inventory this weekend and there the only place in the village that will sell me food." he said shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly. This startled Anko how he talked so casually about being starved by the village.

"Ok kid lets go get you some dango, my treat consider it a "sorry I nearly crushed your throught" gift."

"thanks...good god I have no idea what your name is." Naruto said scratching his head nervously.

"Its Anko." she said ruffling his hair. The duo walked down the path to the dango shop. Anko and Naruto sat down in a small booth and ordered two plates of dango. They ate and talked about Naruto's studies at the academy and how the teachers refused to teach him anymore than they were required to by the Hokage, which infuriated Anko to no end. Anko told him about some of the missions she had gone on recently. As they talked a pair of chunin passed ny and one yelled.

"So is that what you've been reduced to snake, screwing little kids?" the other laughed and yelled.

"How can you be reduced to something when your already at rock bottom?" Anko rose to her feat and opened her mouth but she never began her tirade because suddenly, a young voice rang out from near her.

"Hay you idiots, what do you think your talking about?! She is twice the ninja you could ever hope to be!" Naruto screamed giving the two genin a death glare. The two genin, who had only done a few c-rank missions , were frightened by the rage in the young boys voice. The two turned away trying to ignore the daggers being stared at them by the blonde.

Naruto returned to the table to see a slightly shocked but smiling Anko. "Thanks for taking care of that kid." she said ruflling his hair. He pushed her hand away. "Don't call me that. The names Naruto Uzumaki, future Hokage of konoha!" Naruto yelled proudly. He raised his fists above his head, but nocked over a small glass of soda. Anko stood up and Naruto took of the jacket of his jumpsuit, revealing a plain black t-shirt underneath. Naruto began mopping up the water with his jacket. Suddenly a small discoloration of skin caught Anko's eye. "_is that a scar?"_ she thought. Suddenly she paid more attention to Naruto's arms. The skin was covered with old scars. Several the size of kunai and shuriken and two where the size of a Katana blade. "_what the hell did these people do to him_" she thought.

Once the mess was cleaned Naruto threw the jacket into a trash bin.

"Well that's over with. So what do you want to do next?" Naruto asked.

"How about an explanation for these." Anko said grabbing Naruto's arm and pointing to a scar. Naruto jerked his hand away. "Its nothing."

"Naruto nothing dosnt leave a scar."

"Can you PLEASE just drop it?"

"Fine but I'm getting an explanation." Anko said giving Naruto a cold stare. he just sighed and she thought for a second. She knew she had seen this kid before aside from the fact he was the 9 tails jinchuriki. She began to think and it finally hit her. "Hay wait a minute. Your that kid from the blacksmiths shop aren't you? You made me those kunai and stood up to those two ninja for me. Is that where you got the scars from? Working in the smiths shop I mean."

"No the marks aren't from the shop. But since you aren't going to stop asking, fine i'll tell you. These scars are from the villagers. Some days when I'm walking home from the academy or the shop a small mob of drunks or angry villagers will attack me. They beat me stab me and some even use minor fire and lightning jutsu. " Anko was amzed by how he seamed so unfassed by the fact he was assaulted so often.

"Ok kid come on. Im teaching you some freaking self defense." she said dragging Naruto out of the restaurant. Naruto tried to tell her he already knew self defense but she wouldn't listen.

Once the duo reached the forest of death Anko finally released Naruto's hand. The blonde began rubbing his wrist in an attempt to get the blood to recirculate. After he was done Anko told him she wanted to see what he knew so far, not really expecting much from a kid who was in the academy. She was shocked when Naruto released a Katana from a seal on his shirt and began usin several of the ken-jutsu techniques Takazu had taught him. He released another seal on the shirt and threw a few chakra enhanced kunai at a nearby tree. He then showed her a ken-jutsu he had learned where he sent a large gust of wind with a swing of his chakra enhanced sword and then used the distraction to get close enough to strike. Once Anko had seen enough she told him to stop. Naruto resealed the blades and walked back towards her.

"So how was that?" Naruto asked hopefuly.

"...and your only in your third year? How do you know those techniques?"

"Takazu-sensei taught me in exchange for paying me less than minimum wage. He also taught me how to forge blades. I also have been working on several designs for a few weapons myself."

"Wait, your own designs? Can I see a few?"

"Sure." Naruto said releasing a small notebook from his shirt and handed it to her, but when she tried to open it Naruto facepalmed.

"Sorry I forgot I made it a bloodseal." Naruto said biting his thumb and smearing a small bit of blood on the seal on the front cover. The two sat down next to eachother leaning against a tree. She opened the notebook to a page showing a large sketch of a kunai with holes in its blade.

"You see, the wholes are placed in specific places and the metal is reinforced in other places so the blade doesn't lose strength or weight, so it flys faster but isn't weaker." he said explaining the design. Anko was surprised by the amount of thought the kid had put into the blade design.

"So what do you call them?"

"The charred cloth kunai. Because the holes resemble the holes made by fire when it lands on a piece of cloth."

"Hmm, could I buy a few?"

"How about I let you have a few for free and you use em on your next mission and see if they work?"

"Ok but I'm warning you, if I die because of your kunai, I will haunt you. BOO" Anko screamed tackling the boy. The two landed in a heap and laughed. The two walked down the street toward the blacksmith's shop. Once they entered Naruto handed Anko a set of three charred cloth kunai. When he pulled them from a chest with a blood seal Anko tried to sneak a peak at the rest of his blades, but Naruto saw her move and quickly shut the chest. She opened the small leather sheath and examined the blade. It matched the sketch exactly. The kunai felt the same weight and when she threw them they held together well, and flew much faster. Anko just whistled.

"Good job kid. I'll tell you what I think of em when I get back from a mission. And maye then I can have a look at what else you have stored in that little treasure chest of yours."

"Maybe. But just be careful out there. I don't want you to get hurt." Naruto said leaping behind the counter to talk to a customer. "_He's worried about me? Most people hope I get hurt or don't care. What the hell is up with this kid?_" Anko thought to herself, blushing slightly. She walked out of the shop and walked to the Hokage and found a b-ranked mission.

**TWO DAYS LATER**

Naruto stood in the shop studying the book on seals, when Anko and walked in.

"hay bozu."

"Hay its Naruto!...So how did the charred cloth kunai work?" Naruto asked nervous to hear the verdict on his weapon.

"Well... the entire team of jonin I worked with requested a set."

"Awesome!" Naruto said happily. Anko was a bit sad. She liked having something he had only given her."_where the hell did that come from?_" anko thought shaking her head.

The two left the shop and bought some dango to celibrate Naruto's successful blade design. After dango the two began training together for a few hours. This began to be a daily occurrence. After the academy,the shop, and training with Takazu, Naruto would go and eat and train with Anko.

" Hay anko-sensei whats up your late?"

"Hay Naruto-bozu. Sorry I just got out of a meating with the Hokage. He's making me take up a genin team this year." Anko said sitting next to Naruto, who quickly shut the notebook he was sketching in.

"What, new weapon design?"

"Yeah. But you can't see it." Naruto said sealing the book away.

"Damn. Why are you always so secretive about your blade designs?"

"Because."

"Whatever." Anko said in mock anger. Naruto just laughed.

"So you graduate tommarow huh?"

"Yep. I can't wait to graduate and finally be on a team and do missions. And guess what Takazu taught me 3 s-ranked jutsu!" Naruto said leaping up off the ground.

"Really what jutsu?" Anko asked. Naruto then took her hand, causing her to blush slightly.

"Check this out all right. So you can feal my hand right? But check this out." Naruto said slamming a large charred cloth kunai into his arm causing him to disappear in a puff of smoke. The real Naruto lept down from his roost on the top of the tree.

"TAADAA. Its called the shadow clone jutsu. He also taught me exploding shadow clones and shadow blade clones." Naruto said fist pumping. Anko just slapped him on the back of the head.

"You idiot that scared the shit out of me. I thought you had commited suicide or something."

"Hell no. I just wanted to show you the jutsu."

the two began training. As Naruto practiced using several shadow clones he began thinking. He had begun to feel something for Anko but it felt more than just freindship. He worried when she was gone on missions, he missed her when she was gone and felt happy when they were talking. He had felt something similar towards Sakura but this felt stronger than that. Naruto had thought of telling her his feelings but was worried she wouldn't return his fealings or even stop talking to him because of what he said there was also the fact he was almost a foot and a half shorter than her. He just ignored his thoughts and returned to training with the shadow blade clones jutsu. Little did he know that the purple haired jonin was having the same argument with herself.

Naruto stood in the door of the shop looking around.

"Last days working here huh bozu." Anko asked placing a hand on his shouder. He looked back at her and smilled.

"yeah. I gotta admit I'm gonna miss working here. Old man Takazu said I could work here if I had a project I neaded a forge to finish. So I'm not totally losing it and That's ok."

"Alright lets go I gotta meat my genin team." the duo walked down the street towards the academy. Once they entered the room she was assigned to Naruto began to walk towards the door when Anko put a hand on his shoulder.

"Where are you going?"

"To see who my sensei will be."

"Well than don't leave."

"Wait...your my jonin sensei?! Awesome!"

"Yeah they wanted o put you on a team with the Uchiha but I came and snatched you up." Anko said beaming. About ten minutes later Sakura and Kiba walked into the room. Sakura just sat and Kiba sat on the ground next to his puppy.

"all right so I'm Anko mitarashi. And I am your jonin sensei. So lets just go through some basics. Everyone say there best and worst fields. Hopes likes and all that good shit." Anko said looking at the three.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I'm good with ken, and nin-jutsu. My hopes are to be Hokage. My likes are ichirakus ramen and...thats about it." Naruto said looking out of the corner of his eye's at Anko which was missed by Anko but not by the other two genin. "I'm Sakura haruno. My likes are." "The Uchiha." Naruto and Anko said at the same time earning a laugh from Kiba and a blush from Sakura.

"I'm Kiba inuzuka. And I'm good with my familys special animal jutsu and tracking, my hopes are to be the best clan leader ever. And my likes are steak and..."

" Hinata." Naruto said earning a laugh from Sakura and blush from kiba.

After some more introductions the team left for a mission. As they entered the Hokage building narutoran up to great his friend.

"Hey old man, so I hear we get a mission and remmember our deal."

"Yes yes yes I remember Naruto. Hear you go Anko. Your team has a small cat problem to deal with today than you only have 9 d-ranked missions to go before you get your first c-ranked."

"But I thought a team had to do twenty five d-ranked missions to move on to c's?"

"Normally but since Naruto hear stocked the village up on his signature 'charred cloth kunai' I reduced the number."

the two genin looked at Naruto

"Your the one who made those kunai?" they asked in unison. Naruto just nodded yes.

**TWO MONTHS LATER**

Naruto walked down the street with Kiba, Anko, and Sakura towards the main gate. They had received a c-ranked mission to investigate a few missing people in a nearby town. The quartet walked down the pathway to the town with Anko and Kiba in front while Naruto and skaura stood in the back. Naruto was currently sketching something in a large notebook with a strange seal on the cover. Once the group had walked for several hours the sun began to set and a rustling came from the nearby bushes. The group prepared for a suprise attack from enemy shinobi, but they weren't expecting what would happen next. Suddenly out of the bushes a man in a long flowing black cloak ran towards Anko, his oddly long teeth jutting out of his mouth. The man ran at near super human speeds.

"ANKO-HIME NO!" Naruto screamed as he was just fast enough to leap in front of Anko before the man could strike.

Anko flew away as Naruto pushed her out of the path of the strange man. She turned her head just in time to see the man lift Naruto by his neck staring daggers at the blond.

"You will just have to do, young lad. If you had just stayed out of my way you could have avoided this curse." the man said as he plunged his long canine's into Naruto's neck. Anko screamed as she saw Naruto's body go limp. Suddenly Kiba and Akamaru charged the man, forcing him to flee from the attack. Anko regained her composure and began chasing after the man. Once she was convinced he was gone, she ran back to see the groaning form of Naruto. He seamed different from when she had left. His skin was growing pale and small strands of black were spreading from the bite mark. He also looked as if he had grown an inch taller since she had left. She was too worried about the blonde to be confuesd by this. She threw Naruto to Kiba who laid him on the back of the Kiba clone that was really Akamaru. And the group ran off trying to find a town with a hospital. All the while Naruto was groaning and grunting in pain. Several times Anko would look and see that Naruto had once again grown an inch since the last time she had looked. Pretty soon they had to remove the shirt and jacket he wore because it had begun to strangle him. This only revealed that the odd black strands had spread farther. Oddly enough tho the strands were nowhere near the kyuubi seal, which was showing.

" Naruto, don't you dare die on me!" Anko screamed at the boy.


	3. Chap 3 rushed vampires and wave country

To all of you who aren't smart enough to put two and two together i dont own naruto and probably never will. i also do not own any movies music or any other media i reference in this fic hope you like it.

Naruto sat in the sewer that was his mind scape. The kyuubi was in its cage staring at him. Suddenly several other beings appeared in the room as well. All wearing plain black robes that covered them from head to toe blocking there faces.

"So your the new vamp we have to talk to?" one man said.

"Vam... . vamp! What the hell's a vamp?!" Naruto asked scared out of his mind.

"A half vampire kid. Sorry to say it but your a half-bloodsucker." another said.

"A VAMPIRE!How can I be a vampire they aren't real!"

"Half-vamp kid. This giant demon cats making sure of that factoid." another man said.

"OK listen up kid and listen good because I'm only gonna say this once and if you interrupt me I will rip you limb from limb." the apparent leader said making Naruto gulp.

"OK kid. So your half vamp. That means your gonna be immortal. Or at least mostly immortal. And no you won't be stuck with the body of a kid for eternity. We get that question a lot. Right now the vampire virus is coursing through your veins and accelerating your body's growth speed. In fact you should have the body of a full grown adult by the time were done talking. Eh eh eh. Don't interrupt." the man said as Naruto opened his mouth.

"Now. Some basic explanations. We are the speakers for the vamp virus. We are the first vampires and our energy was sealed inside the virus so we could explain the virus to new vampires. They go on a terrible blood lust if you don't talk to them first." another stated.

"Yeah just like in Venice." a large man said.

"Don't bring up Venice again please. Alright now to change the subject. You are going to become a half vamp. Now that means that you are going to have many advantages. Which I will leave to you to discover, but the biggest is your vampire 'kekki genki' as you humans call it. Now every vampire has there own specific power, completely original to them. Yours you will discover in due time, so don't ask us to tell you what it is. Your strength will increase as well as your speed and chakra ad you people call it. You won't have to become nocturnal thanks to this giant demon cat." "Shut up." the kyuubi growled.

"Your senses will also become much much stronger. These powers come with a little extra gift, just to ice the cake. You have the ability to sign the demon summoning contract, which we've taken to liberty of signing for you, and you will be able to summon demons to help you in your fights. But be warned the demons aren't always friendly. Alright there you go. I'm honestly freaking exhausted so you can figure out the rest of this whole vampire thing on your own. So goodbye." the man said as they disappeared.

"OK that seamed rushed." Naruto said.

"Those people always are in a hurry. They never give any real details then poof there gone. Sorry about them. But I may be able to help tell you about some more details later but I'm to tired from fighting off part of that damn vampire disease to help right now. So be a good little boy AND FUCKING LEAVE SO I CAN SLEEP!" the kyuubi yelled launching Naruto through a large door.

Anko sat next to a small hospital bed, where the now adult sized Naruto laid. His hair was disheveled and his skin was pale, but the black veins were gone. The doters had given him a minor sedative to help with the muscle spasms he had been going through. Suddenly Naruto shot up like a rocket. Scaring Anko out of her chair. Naruto looked towards her and jumped off the bed. The doctors had gotten a set of sterile white cloths on him once he had finished growing. He helped her off of the ground only to get slapped in the head.

"AHHHH,WHAT THE HELL!"

"That's for scaring the shit out of me kid."

"I don't think you can call me that now." Naruto said pointing to himself and then at her. She was shocked to see he was taller then her.

" OK fine so your tall whatever. I'm still pissed."

"Hay I didn't purposefully get sick you know."

"NO you just threw yourself in front of an freak with psycho teeth." Anko said slapping him again.

"Well hay it was either that or he got you. So I made a choice. To protect you." Naruto said pointing to her. Anko just blushed.

"Well... I guess I can't get too pissed. But I'm still pissed."

"Fine I'm sorry. But hey at least everything turned out OK." "_mostly" _Naruto thought.

"So where are Kiba and Sakura?"

"They went to get some food from the cafeteria. They should be back soon." Anko said sitting back in her chair. Naruto sat on the edge of his hospital bed and the two talked about how long Naruto had been in a coma.

"TWO FREAKING MONTHS! I WAS OUT FOR TWO FREAKING MONTHS!"

"Yep. You would not wake up. Anko even tried shocking you with a lightning jutsu." Kiba said pointing to there sensei. Who just laughed nervously and blushed. Naruto laughed. He had placed an illusion seal the fox had taught him to make him look like a paler version of his old self.

"DAMNIT! so did I miss any missions?"

"Almost we just got assigned one a few hours ago. Were escorting a bridge builder back to his village. A messenger bird arrived here and told us to wait for him to arrive since we are in another village." Anko said picking at the barbeque Kiba had gotten her. Naruto just nodded and stood up, ignoring the dull ache from his muscles. The odd thing was he didn't feel weak. Usually after a few month's without moving your muscles begin to weaken but not Naruto' s. "_must be the vampire thing._" Naruto thought to himself.

**A FEW HOUR LATER.**

Naruto stood next to Anko as Kiba and Sakura walked up the street towards them. Anko was talking to an old drunk about his home country a. Naruto wasn't really paying attention. He was more focused on trying to reseal all his belongings inside his new clothes he had bought. He wore a dark orange t-shirt under a dark blue trench coat Anko had bought him with black pants and sandals. As the last two members of the group arrived Naruto was just finishing the seals.

"ALLRIGHT LETS MOVE IT PEOPLE!" Anko yelled as the 5 walked out of the village set up in a square around the bridge builder. Naruto stood in the back with Sakura, Katana at the ready.

"soooooooo...i have been meaning to ask, what was up with the Anko-HIME thing? You know hime means princes right?" Sakura asked making Naruto blush, the red of his cheeks clashing extremely with his new porcelain skin.

"uhhhh...uhhhh... I never said that!" Naruto said in a loud whisper.

"Ohhh yes you did. I heard it right before you leaped in front of that man that was attacking Anko-sensei... OH MY GOD DO YOU Love HER?! OH MY GOD YOU D..." Naruto clamped his hand over her mouth.

"Say a word and Anko-hi...sensei will seem like a priest compared to the amount of evil I will do. You got me?" Sakura shook her head satisfied by the fact she was able to prove he liked there sensei.

"OK I'll forget about you calling her Anko-hime when you saved her. But not the time you almost said it just now." Sakura said with and evil smirk. Naruto just sweat dropped. Kiba heard this whole conversation thanks to his advanced hearing and Tazuna heard it as well. Both smirking. Suddenly Naruto sensed nearby chakra.

"EVERYONE STOP!" Naruto said releasing the Katana. Everyone just looked at the genin.

"Why Naruto?" Anko asked looking at the genin curiously. Suddenly two nin leapt out of a nearby puddle connected by a long chain. Naruto hurled himself in front of the team. Slicing the chain with the the blade, but the chain held. Suddenly Naruto heard the sound of the two nin's shoulders dislocating. Anko just looked at him shocked. Suddenly Naruto turned to the two nin laying on the ground crying out in pain. Naruto drove his blade through ones heart. Then the others. Naruto licked the now bloodied blade. Shocking most. But Kiba and Sakura just blew it off to him spending too much time with Anko. Anko smiled assuming the same. But Naruto felt the blood on his tongue and shuddered at the delicious flavor on his lips. The blood felt like it was activating a new set of taste-buds he had never used before. _"So is this what Anko-hime... sensei tastes? Damn I do say that a lot. But honestly this whole vamp thing isn't so bad if I just have to drain enemy nin." _Naruto thought sealing the two in a scroll for the bounty...and maybe for a snack later.

**Two days later.**

Naruto awoke from his lumbering slumber a few days later. He sat up from the bed and stretched his muscles, tired from the altercation with a missing nin from the mist village barely escaping with there lives. Opening a small flask he had been using to hold some of the blood from the body of the two ninja he had killed earlier. He took a swig off the flask and stood. He opened the door and walked down the hallway to the bathroom. He closed the door and looked in the mirror. His skin had grown slightly paler. Instead of a bright yellow his hair had dulled down to a calm orange. He smiled and flashed the long canines he had developed. Naruto hopped into a quick shower. Once he was done he dawned his outfit and walked out into the kitchen just as he was placing his shirt and trench coat on. Anko noticed this and blushed. Anko stood and said she was going to guard the bridge.

Naruto landed in the middle of a rock quarry. He began to grunt as he fell to his knees. He would never get used to how much it drained him to use his vampiric speed or strength but it was worth it to avoid that conversation. After taking a swig off of his flask to refuel himself, he summoned a few dozen shadow clones.

"ALLRIGHT YOU TEN GO GET TO WORK ON OUR KEN JUTSU, YOU TEN GO STUDY THE SEALS ASUMA AND Takazu-SAN GAVE US, YOU TEN WORK ON CHAKRA CONTROL AND YOU TEN GO WORK ON SPEED TRAINING." Naruto yelled at the clones, everyone nodded and left for there training. Naruto left the quarry and began to search the nearby town for a local forge. Luckily he found one being ran by an old man in a ruined pair of overalls. Naruto landed next to the front door and knocked. The old man turned from the forge and squinted, clearly hard of sight. "_what is it with these blacksmiths and working until your dead, seriously this guy and Takazu are almost twins."_ Naruto thought.

"Hello sir, would you mind of I use your forge today?" Naruto asked trying to be as respectful as he could. The man nodded yes and returned to his project on a sharpening table. Naruto thanked him and walked to the forge. After removing several tools and a few ingots from his smiting scroll. He looked around the scroll and found he was missing the last ingredient in his project. "Excuse me sir do you happen to sell violet died metal?" the man looked at him amazed at the order, he searched through his shop and found several small boxes of ingots. He handed the ingots to the boy and accepted the large wad of bills from him. Naruto took the ingots and began melting them with the steel he had removed from the scrolls. After two hours he had perfectly mixed the two molten metals, making a large vat of Grey metal. He slowly mixed in a large portion of a blue mineral he had purchased from a vendor a few months previous. He slowly mixed the vat until it had become a deep violet. Naruto released the illusion seal and removed his jacket Armour and shirt. Leaving him in a mear beater. After a few more hours the meal had hardened. he sensed a chakra signature approaching. He turned to see Anko jumping in front of the shop.

Anko was searching the area for a certain blonde so he could be ready for his shift on guarding the bridge but couldn't find him until he saw a pale man standing in a large blacksmith's shop pounding away at a chunk of metal on an anvil near a large forge. She jumped in front of the door and began to walk in. Naruto slowly turned away from his project and looked at her, running a hand through his sweaty hair. She looked at him and began to blush, which Naruto ignored.

"What's up Anko-hime?"

" nnn..nothing Naruto-kun I just wanted to come and tell you its your shift to watch the bridge builder." Anko said trying to peak at the blade Naruto had made but like always he was able to hide it just in time. Anko was always angry when he hid his projects from her. After sealing the covered blade he laughed and told her he would be there. She nodded and began to walk out, again arguing with herself over her feeling towards the blonde.

After he arrived at the bridge Naruto began to carve small designs into the violet block he was working on. A few hours into the project the bridge builder turned to him eating a small packed dinner.

"So kid, you and your sensei huh?" he said laughing at the blush on the blondes face.

"nnnn..nahnahnah no! That's not true." Naruto said to the man.

"come on kid, you can't fool me. You are just a love struck little teenager. It isn't hard to see."

"Well... whateer my love life is none of your concern." Naruto said returning to his carving. The man just laughed at the blonde. Naruto glared at him. Once his shift was over he walked Naruto walked into the home, tired out of his mind. Naruto had used a special forging technique that used chakra to help shape the blade he was making much quiker and it drained him quickly. Naruto opened the door and saw tsunami cooking and Anko spinning a kunai on her finger. Naruto just laughed and saw that Sakura and Kiba talking at the table. Anko saw Naruto walked in and got up.

"ALLRIGHT MAGGOTS NOW THAT Naruto-CHIBI IS HERE ITS TIME TO TRAIN. WE ALL KNOW THAT THE MIST NIN Zabuza IS STILL ALIVE SO IM GONNA WORK YOU THREE UNTIL YOU ARE BEGGING FOR MERCY." she said wearing a devilish grin that made the Sakura and Kiba shudder, but Naruto was unaffected. The four walked out of the house. Naruto released the 50 clones and fell to his knees. The knowledge from the clones rushing and overloading him. He shook his head and returned to the training field.

A few days later Naruto walked with the group towards the bridge. Suddenly he heard a scream out in the distance. He told the rest and they rushed to the bridge. Zabuza was attacking the workers at the bridge while Haku was launching senbon at others. Before the others could react Anko ran at Zabuza while Naruto Kiba and Sakura left to fight Haku. As they ran at the ice nin they suddenly found themselves trapped in an ice dome.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Kiba screamed as he pounded at one of the mirrors forming the dome. Suddenly Haku appeared in the mirror and launched dozens of senbon at Kiba. Kiba flew out of mist of there paths but was hit by several. As the nin flew from mirror to mirror and threw the needles, the gennin slowly grew weaker. After several dozen jutsu strikes to the mirrors it was apparent they wouldn't shatter. Naruto saw Kiba and Sakura panting and nearly passed out. Naruto had drunk almost all of his blood to keep him fresh. Suddenly he began to hear something, three deep heartbeats. But one was beating slower than the others, and was also moving. Naruto guessed that one was Haku's heart and slowly fallowed it, knowing he couldn't fallow Haku with his pure eyesight he closed his eyes and drew his Katana. Soon Haku appeared in a mirror next to Naruto, Naruto sliced with his chakra flowing through the blade and sliced the mirror, launching a bleeding Haku out of it. Naruto grabbed the man by the neck of his kimono. Slowly the mirrors dissipated. Suddenly he felt a large pain in his chest. He looked down and saw Haku had stabbed an extremely large senbon into his chest. Naruto pulled the needle out of his chest, careful to leave one hand on the mans neck. Naruto turned towards the man and scowled, his fangs extending. Naruto growled a fearsome growl and drove his fangs deep into the Haku's neck draining him of his blood. Haku screamed a scream only those dying could muster, a scream filled with pain and regrets. Suddenly Naruto heard three screams of terror. After draining Haku till the boy resembled a raisin, Naruto turned, falling to his knees from the flow of memory's and knowledge he had gained from the blood. After recovering from the blood rush, Naruto turned to see two faces looking at him dumbstruck. Naruto just ignored them and turned to see Anko, battered, beaten,and bruised, kneeling before Zabuza, who held his blade above his head. Naruto ran as fast as he could towards his sensei.

Epic cliffhanger of doom i know you all probably hate me for this but sorry i had to. but if you review and faorite i will post a new chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

HELLO. thats right its me your GOD deathconred. and i'm here to tell you wonderfull tales of a ninja vampire. i also have set up an official release schedule. i will release a chap every saterday except the last sunday of the month do enjoy.

Anko saw Zabuza in front of her , blade raised above his head, and began to think of how her life had turned out. She thought of her regrets. Never getting revenge on that bastard Orochimaru, not being able to protect her genin team,...not being able to tell Naruto about how she felt.

"Enjoy the free labotamy bitch." Zabuza said swinging the blade downwords. Anko closed her eyes and waited for the pain of death, but it never came. Suddenly she felt blood splash against her face. She opened her eyes and saw Naruto in front of her the large blade jutting from his back. Zabuza looked dumbstruck at the fact the blade hadn't cleaved the blonde in two.

"You tried to kill Anko-hime you bastard. NOW...YOU...DIE." Naruto said as he stood. Zabuza leapt back and saw he had left his blade lodged into the boys back. Naruto summoned a clone and had it remove the blade. He retrieved the blade and looked at it smiling.

"hmm... this blade fixes its own cracks with the iron from the blood of the people it kills. Interesting. A vampiric blade being held by a vampire I love that." Naruto said swinging the blade around. Groaning at the benine pain in his back.

"You know if I hadn't drained your little friend back there I would probably have still been bleading now, but I heal really quick after a meal. So now im fine. Although the same can't be said for you. You tried to kill me and Anko-hime, as well as ruining my jacket you asshole." Naruto said removing his trenchcoat. Which revealed a large grid of metal slats over his body. Anko could see long scars through the slats of metal on his back but could only make out a few. An s,a,e,l,v,and an r."Admiring my chakra armor ehhh. My own creation. Each piece of metal is infused with chakra to make it stronger than steal. Now that were done talking, im gonna send you to hell for trying to kill Anko-hime, you bastard. But I won't be the one killing you. No I'm gonna let a friend do it. **DEMONIC SUMMONING JUTSU." **Naruto said slamming his hand on the ground. Suddenly a flaming skeleton appeared in front of him. Everyone was shocked at the appearance of a demon, and by the fact a mear genin knew a summoning jutsu.

"_SO KID, THIS IS THE GUY YOU WANT ME TO FRY? HUH LOOKS KINDA WEAK. BUT THEN AHAIN SO DO ALL HUMANS."_the skeleton said looking Zabuza up and down with empty eyesockets. Zabuza became screaming ubscienitys at the demon for insulting him until the demon nailed him with a large fireball. Naruto strapped the blade to his back and turned away, walking towards Anko. Naruto summoned three clones and told them to take the rest of the team to tsuname's home. Anko snapped out of her stupper and pushed the clone away. Just as she was about to berate the genin for scaring the crap out of her by jumping in front of the blade, she heard Zabuza screaming and the clone stopped her.

Naruto turned to the burned nin.

"why kid? Just answer me that. Why would you take a blade to the back and put your enemy through such torture just to protect some bridge builder?" Zabuza asked.

" I didn't. I took the blade and sent my demon after you because you tried to kill someone I love. And you protect the ones you care for, that is my ninja way." Naruto said grabbing the man by his shirt collar.

" I was to hungry to save anything from your friend, but you I will store." Naruto said pulling out an oddly shaped kunai. I was a bit rounder and longer, it was also hallow with a tube leading from it to a cork. Naruto took out his flask and opened it, activating a small seal on the base, he placed the cork in the opened flask and stabbed the mist ninja in the chest, right at the heart. Red liquid flowed down the tube into the flask. After about five minutes Naruto pulled the blade out and replaced it in his kunai pouch. Anko had been tending to Sakura and Kiba's wounds while Naruto finished with Zabuza. She looked up at him and blushed as she remembered what she had heard him say to Zabuza. But there were more pressing matters at the moment. Suddenly a short man in a suit waled down t bridge surrounded by almost 200 of his thugs. Naruto unsheathed the blade from his back and Anko began a few hand signs, Sakura stood and unsheathed a kunai while Kiba and Akamaru began a fang over fang.

Suddenly Naruto fell to the ground, a pain shooting through his head. Naruto placed his hands on his temples in an attempt to numb the pain. Naruto suddenly sat in the sewer that represented his mindscape. In the cage in front of him sat the kyuubi in his human form. The beast sat in a small chair, his blood red hair tied in a long ponytail.

"what the hell kyuubi?! Why am I here?" Naruto asked standing up.

"Kid it aint me. Its him...her...whatever I don't know." Kyuubi said pointing to a kimono-covered person standing in front of the cage.

"Wait...Haku? What are you doing in here?" Naruto asked confused. Suddenly a very pissed looking Zabuza and a black cloak dawned man appeared next to him...her... still I have no fucking clue, I know hakus supposed to be a guy but come on.

"He...she... whatever. They aren't really here. These are just representations of there mental self." the cloaked man said pointing to the other two.

"Mental selfs?" Naruto asked scratching his head in confusion.

"The part of the soul where knowledge is stored such as fighting styles or jutsu. When you drained Haku and took a drink from zabuza's blood, you absorbed there mental selfs. This is part of the benefits of your vampyric ability. Althoug sadly you cant absorb memories." the cloaked man said.

Naruto looked from haku to Zabuza and nodded. He began walking towards them, his hands outstretched and placed his palms on there forms were slowly absorbed into his palms and dissapeared. Naruto knealed as he absorbed the knowledge of the two mental selfs.

"Now you can't use Haku's ice jutsu, since its a kekki genki, but I think I can show you a way you can use some of his knowledge." the cloaked man said placing a hand on Naruto's head.

Suddenly Naruto stood in the battlefield, the thugs slowly walking towards him. The rest of his team stood behind him combat ready. Suddenly as if possesed, Naruto formed an upsidedown cross with his fingers. The lid of his flask burst open and a stream of blood flowed out, like a snake it flowed as one solid stream and rapped itself around Naruto's hands. Naruto shoved his hands, palm forword, towords the goons and a large hail of blood senbon flew from the blood claws he had created. Severel men fell to the ground, blood from there wounds leaking out and flowing towords the blonde. Anko stood shocked alongside her other two genin. Suddenly the crowd surged forward towards the quartet. Anko threw severel kunai and Kiba charged with a fang over fang. Sakura threw several shuriken. As the crowd slowly shrunk to about half its original size Naruto was now surrounded by a large viper of blood. As the last of the crowd charged Naruto formed the upside down cross handseal and screamed out "**BLOOD STYLE, BLOOD SPEARS JUTSU."** suddenly the serpent turned into a large mass of spears and launched themselves at the crowd. Nearly the entire crowd was dead and gato began to run but a large blood serpent of blood from the last of his minions rapped itself around the mans legs and pulled him back towards the outstretched hand of the blond. Naruto grabbed the mans shirt collar and lifted him up.

" Please let me go!What is it you want boy? Money, power, women?" gato asked raising his hands in a pleading gesture. A small crowd of villagers approached the bridge and the ninja team slowly walked toward Naruto.

"What I want, you bastard, is for you to return the lives you've taken! For you to fix the lives you've ruined, and for you to take back the pain you have caused to these poor villagers and to my friends! But since you can't do that. Ill settle for your soul." Naruto said raising his other arm. A large chunk of blood formed on the hand and hardened into a large sharp claw. His hand shot forward the blood claw penetrating gatos chest. Naruto felt gatos heart beat in his hand, the beat fast and rapid from the fear and pain. Naruto clenched his hand into a fist, crushing the mans heart. everyone heard the chears coming from the large crowd of villagers that had formed. Naruto dropped the mans body and began to run, away from the cheering, from the people, from the violence.

Anko had joined the crowd cheering for the death of the bastard gato but had been shocked when she notced Naruto run, tears clearly in his eyes. She slowly walked away from the crowd and fallowed the blond. As she chased after him she was amazed by his speed. She finaly found him looking into the surface of a small lake. She sat next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. She knew how the first real battle could wear on a childs' nerves.

"Hay kid its ok. Your first real battle can get to you. There's no need to cry though."

" I'm not sorry for the fight. Every man there deserved what I gave them. Im crying because I didn't feel any sarrow for what I did. In fact... I felt the complete apposite. When I was fighting those people...i did it with a grin on my face and a spring in my step. It was like some sick game to me. And I don't want it to be. I don't want to become a monster." Naruto said, the tears freely falling from his eyes. Anko could just stare at the boy shocked. For the past while all she had heard from the boy was jokes. The only time she heard him get serious was when he talked about training or weapons designs, yet here he was speaking about a deep fear even she had never thought about. Anko just rapped her arm around his shoulder.

" Kid all I can say is, you just can't worry about that. Just take life day by day. Live in the moment and don't worry if you'll turn into a monster tomorrow. Just live for today." she said ruffling his hair. Naruto raised his head and a small smile graced his lips. She couldn't help but notice how handsome he looked when he smiled a true smile, and not the fake ones he put up to help deal with the villagers. Anko shook away the thought and stood, Naruto fallowed her and the two ran back to the mob. Kiba was currently flirting with a small group of fan girls and Sakura was standing talking to several other girls, the large group frequently squiling.

" Bet you a the pay from this mission there talking about the teme." Naruto said to Anko.

"I'm a horrible gambler, but even I won't take that bet." Anko said walking towords a small bar. Naruto began walking to a small ramen stand and soon found himself being fallowed by a large mob of fangirls. Anko caught sight of this and began to feel a bit angy, but she ignored the feeling. Naruto entered the ramen shop and ordered a little ramen, which with him was about 20 bowls.

THREE DAYS LATER

Naruto and the rest of the team where walking down the path towords konoha and Naruto was just finishing his explanation of his sudden changes and new jutsu.

"so... your a vampire?" Sakura asked a bit scared.

"Well... half vampire and don't worry. That battle left me enough blood for a few weeks of normal life and a few days of constant fighting if I don't take too much damage so I won;t be attacking anyone anytime soon." Naruto said as he tapped the flask he had expanded using a bottomless pit seal.

" I have to say this explains a lot. The jutsu, the flask, the growth. And its kinda cool. You can learn a lot of stuff if you drank from the right person." Kiba said petting the sleaping form of Akamaru in his arms.

" Hmm this is really cool Naruto." Anko said ruffling his hair. Naruto shoved her hand away and smiled, ignoring the smirk from Sakura.

"so...you guys don't hate me or fear me or... I don't know want to kill me with splintery sticks and large pointing things?" Naruto asked a bit amazed how they were reacting.

"No more than usual." Anko said. Naruto just shook his head and placed the last mark on the transformation seal on his arm. As the last line of ink connected Naruto slowly morphed into a much paler version of the boy he had left as before the investigation mision.

" Ok so when the Hokage asks why we where gone for 2 months just say we got attacked I got poisoned and we were in the hospital ok. No mention of any vampire shit." Anko said pointing to the three genin. They all nodded yes. Anko nodded back and turned back to the road.

(ps im not sure about christmas in Naruto but im gonna do it just for romances sake. And if you don't like it pm me and I wil send you a GET THE FUCK OVER IT kit. Witch includes an asskicking and ointment to apply to your buthurt area.)

"So what are you guys gonna do for christmas?" Sakura asked in an atempt to try and brake the tension.

"My family is going out for a tree once I get home than we just have a big family deal." Kiba said not really paying attention. Naruto and Anko just stayed silent, both noticing the others silence but didn't mention it. Sakura just stayed quiet trying not to worsen the situation even more.

REVIEW REPLYS

shadowfang jutsu Yes i am evil. but you know you love the cliffhangers.

Darkking694 see there was meaning to the attack.

Bdragon thank you


	5. Chapter 5

**An i would like to say that in this i have been writting it so anko is like 18 so there also i don't own naruto otherwise naruto would have just said fuck it second season and stabbed sasuke.  
**

Naruto walked with Anko down the street as they walked away from the inuzuka residence after dropping off Kiba. Suddenly the same two chunin from before passed by.

"Hay look its the demon and the snake whore. Hay kid, you do realize that that bitch is orochimarus old student right? She was the student of konohas biggest traitor. She is a no good whore." one of them said. Anko was worried once she had heard what the man had said. What if Naruto hated her just like the rest because of her sensei? Her fears quikly felt realized when she saw Naruto slowly walking away. She was about to call out when suddenly the blonds fist connected with the chunnins face. Anko was shocked at the speed of the fist.

"HAY DEMON BRAT1 HOW DARE YOU! DO WE NEAD TO REMIND YOU OF WHAT WE DID LAST TIME YOU MESSED WITH US! IM SURE THE SCARS ON YOUR BACK ARE STILL THERE!" the other man screamed. Naruto drew the blade he had taken from Zabuza and pointed the tip at the man.

"I will not stand for you to try to insult someone who is clearly a superior ninja. And ps im not afraid of you you bastard, youre left scars but those are nothing. This blade look familiar? It should. It belonged to Zabuza mumoichi. The demon of the mist. I killed him so you are no threat. Now take your little bitch of a friend and get the fuck out of my sight or I will leave even worse scars on you than the ones you left on me." Naruto screamed. The man ran away, carrying his unconscious friend.

"Thanks for that kid." Anko said while looking at him with an inquisitive look on her face.

"What?" Naruto asked, sheathing the large blade on his back.

"What where you three talking about scars? Did they hurt you?" Anko asked staring daggers into him.

"...its nothing just the past Anko lets drop it." Naruto said with a tone that told her to end it. As the duo walked on they noticed a large dango restaurant.

"Hay. Remember here? The first spot we ate together after you tried to strangle me." Naruto said with a joking tone.

"Yeah I remember." Anko said remembering the incident with a slight blush. Naruto suggested they eat in the restaurant and Anko agreed. They ignored the glares from the store owner they sat in a nearby table. Naruto reached out for a glass of water, but noked it over.

"Dealing with those two pricks, dango, spilling water and dealing with the prick store owner, I swear if you start strangling me I'm calling deshauvue." Naruto said pulling off his jacket and using his undershirt as a rag leaving him in only the chakra armor covering his chest. As Naruto was cleaning the table the slats of metal shifted slightly revealing the scars on his back. They read in large capital letters _snake lover._ Anko was shocked by the scars and the message they spelled.

"When did that get written?" Anko asked,

"Well that didn't take long to fall through... Anko just drop it." Naruto said throwing his trenchcoat over the chakra armour and undershirt he had unsealed. Naruto grabbed a stick of dango and chewed on a small dumpling.

"No kid, I won't. What the fuck are those scars on your back? And who the fuc gave them to you?" Anko said, her tone becoming more and more enraged. Naruto looked at the ground with a deap stare and sighed. He looked up from the floor and looked into her eyes.

"It was just after we first went here. After we trained I was walking home...

"**FLASH BACK...time travel...mind rape JUTSU)**

Naruto walked down the dirt road towards his small apartment, his mind occupied with thoughts of the jutsu he had been taught by Anko, suddenly he was slammed into the ground, a heavy weight on his back. He turned his head and saw the two men he had yelled at standing on his back.

"Hay demon brat. Wheres your little serpent whore?" one man said taking one foot off his back and placing it on the ground. Suddenly Naruto began to thrash and squirm under them.

" SHUT THE HELL UP YOU BASTARD!" Naruto screamed his voice muffled by the ground. The man punched Naruto in the back of his head, just hard enough to hurt like hell but not hard enough to knock him out. Suddenly the man pulled out a kunai.

"Time to learn your place brat." the man said nodding to his friend. Naruto felt his shirt being sliced and suddenly found a pain rushing through his back. He soon felt his conciusness slipping from pain. Just before he passed out he fheard the man say. "And now lets burn this in so you won't ever lose these scars." finally he flew into a state of unconsciousness.

Naruto awoke to find his shirt ruined and an ache in his back. Naruto reached around his back and felt deep gashes in his back. As he stood he began to jump from roof top to roof top. Finally arriving at his apartment he cleaned the wounds and let the kyuubi heal them.

**(FLASH BACK TIME TRAVEL MIND FUCK JUTSU RELEASE.)**

Anko sat in her chair her mouth slightly agape.

"Why did you never tell me?"

"Because I didn't want you to worry about me." Naruto said chewing on another dumpling. Anko was shocked he had taken such pain and never even complained.

"Ok That's depressing lets eat and do something to lighten the mood." Naruto said putting up a fake smile. Anko just desided to drop it. After they ate, Naruto and Anko walked out of the restaurant and where walking down the path, not really focusing on the direction.

"So are you going to the old mans Christmas party?" Naruto asked looking at Anko.

"Yeah. I am. But I don't really have a choice. He makes all the jonin going." Anko said making Naruto laugh.

"That sounds just like jiji." as they walked they noticed Anko's apartment in the distance. Naruto walked her up to her door and smiled.

"Maybe i'll see you at the party tomorrow." Naruto said walking sown the stairs away from the door. Anko walked inside and once both were back in there individual apartments they both thought the same thing "_was that technically a date?" _both pushed the thought aside figuring they were just over thinking it.

THE NEXT DAY

"Alright gaki's, were signed up for the chunin exams. That means in three months you three are going to be fighting for your lifes against a bunch of Psychopaths." Anko said standing in the forest of death.

"How is that any different from working with you?" Naruto asked, just before using a vine of blood to catch a kunai. Kiba and Sakura both proceded to roll on the ground holding there stomachs and bursting into fits of laughter.

"That damn blood jutsu is getting on my nerves." Anko growled at the blonde, who simply ignored it. After the other two finished there laugh attack they began working on jutsu. About four hours later they where gasping from chackra exhaustion. Anko dismissed them and they all left to prepare for the christmas party.

Naruto walked into the Hokage compound dressed in a dress shirt and pants wearing a loosly tied tie and an unbuttoned black silk vest. Naruto walked in and sat in a small chair next to a drink table, readjusting the box in his hands. He had been working on the present in his hands ever since the land of waves and he couldn't wait to see the look on ankos face when he gave it to her. Naruto grabbed a small glass of sake from the table and walked around the estate looking for Anko when suddenly a blonde kunoichi appeared in front of him.

"Hay Naruto-kun. Its been a while since i've seen you. Where have you been?" ino asked blushing. "_what the fuck? Naruto-kun? Blushing? What the fuck is wrong with ino?" "__**kid its part of the whole vampire aspect, as a vampire you naturally have kindof like a natural attraction factor to you, it makes pray and partners easier to find." **_the kyuubi replied tto Naruto's subconcius question."_ so bassicly being a vampire makes you a natural babe-magnet?" __**ughhhh...yes you dipshit thank you for dumbing it down." **_

Naruto smiled back at her and told her about his mission in the land of waves, leaving out the vampiric parts. Ino paid verry good attention, suddenly he heard a mans scream and a crash.

"If you'll excuse me I believe my sensei is here." Naruto said grabbing the wrapped present and walking towards the entrance hallway. On the ground sat a bruised man in a suit and standing a few feet in front of him was a laughing Anko. Naruto was taken aback by her outfit. She wore a long flowing violet gown with a low cut v neck leaving not much to the imagination. Naruto was snapped out of his stupor by hearing the man grunting. Naruto turned to see the mans fist flaying towards Anko. Naruto caught the fist and smashed his palm into the mans chest slaming him into a nearby wall. The man charged again at him and Naruto flipped over him slamming his heal into the back of the mans head, knocking him out. The rest of the ninja were amazed by the way a genin had been able to drop a chunin in such a quick fight but just chalked it up to luck. Naruto walked over to Anko and just as she was about to explain Naruto just shook his head and laughed

"I don't want to know."

"Ok gaki, your loss its a funny story...hay whats that?" Anko said pointing at the box in his hand. Naruto looked and his eyes widened, as he had completely forgoten about the present.

Naruto walked to the door about two feet away and went outside, Anko fallowing after him.

"This" he said handing her the box. " It's your christmas present." Anko oppened the box and gasped. In the box was a large Katana the color of her hair. The blade was adorned in symbols and designs. She grabbed the handle and it almost felt like it was natural to carry. As she slid the blade from the sheath the designs began to glow a light violet. She stared, mouth agape at the blade.

"The blade conducts chakra and flows it through the designs. Do you like it?" Naruto asked, a nervous smile gracing his face. Anko looked up and wrapped him in a hug.

"NARUTO-KUN I LOVE IT!" Anko scremed, damn near suffocating him. Naruto smilled and looked up, a devious grin replacing his nervous one.

"I'm glad you like it Anko-hime." he said leaning forword and locking her lips in a kiss. At first Anko couldn't think, the kiss frying practicly every cell in her brain. But once she finaly came to her sences she pushed the blond away.

"What the hell!?" Anko half screamed. Naruto pointed to a small bit of mistletoe that was hangin above where they had been standing. Anko looked between the blonde and the plant and just began walking away. Naruto looked at the departing form and sighed. shikamaru walked out of the door and to his friend pulling him up from the ground.

"So did it work?" shika asked.

",,,,,yes shit for brains operation see if Anko likes me with a mistletoe kiss worked perfectly. That's why I was sitting in the freazing snow and Anko is nowhere to be found. No it didn't work... But thanks Shikamaru for helping me think of that." Naruto began to walk away and dissapeared in a sunshin before shikamaru could stop him.

"Troublesome."

Anko sat in a bar a few blocks away, after changing back into her usual attire, when kurenai walked in and sat next to her, grabbing the blade off of the counter and admiring it.

"wow. Nice blade Anko. Where did you get it?" kurenai asked looking at the designs that lit up as she unsheathed the blade.

" From the same kid who just kissed me." Anko said slamming an empty shot glass on the table. Kurenai was shocked.

"Who?"

"Naruto-ku...bozu." Anko said quickly changing her mistake. Kurenai didn't miss this and immediately jumped onto this, taking revenge for all the times Anko had joked about her and asuma.

"hmmmm. Anko so you and Naruto huh. I would have never thought."anko immidiatly blushed and turned towords kurenai.

"It's not like that. I don't like him." Anko said hiding a blush.

"Anko listen to me. I know you. You do like him but you are, and remember I am your best friend and im just trying to help, to damn stuborn to notice. And just to prove it, if it had been any other guy who kissed you, you would have sent him to the hospital, but considering I just came from there, I know you didn't. So just trust me and yourself when I say, stop being stuborn and admit you like the kid." kurenai said placing the blade in the sheath and standing up from the table. As she walked away Anko was silently brewing on what her friend had told her.

" now admit it. Do you like him?" kurenai asked.

" Yes." anko quetly replied as she stood and left the bar searching for the blonde.

Naruto stood dancing with Ino. After he had walked in from the cold she had asked constantly for a dance, making Naruto admire Sasuke's willpower, and finaly worn him down into agreeing. As the two slowly turned, her head resting on his chest Naruto heard the door open and noticed a familiar scent. Just as he saw Anko walk in from the entry hallway he felt Ino's lips connect with his as she snuck a kiss (carma) Anko looked at the two blondes and tears began to form in her eyes. She quikly ran down the hall and out of the room.

Naruto turned to Ino as he broke away.

"FUCK. Ino not to be a dousche but seriously WORST FUCKING TIMING EVER!" Naruto said running after Anko but Anko was gone.

MAGOR BREAKING OF FOURTH WALL FOR COMIDIC RELIEFE.

"Of fucking course. HAY RIGHTER DUSCHE CAN YOU HAVE Anko APPEAR IN FRONT OF ME PLEASE?"

_**QUIT BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL Naruto AND JUST FUCKING LOOK YOU DUMBASS. I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU OFF OF THIS GODDAMN FIC AND MAKE IT A SASUKEXANKO FIC IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT?  
**_"Oh good god man even you arn't that evil." Naruto screamed up at the author.

"_**I TOLD YOU TO STOP BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL !ONE MORE TIME AND YOU GET KILLED BY A GODDAMN BEE OR SOME OTHER LAME SHIT AND Sasuke ENDS UP WITH Anko MOTHER FUCKER NOW SHUT UP AND GO LOOK FOR HER."**_

FOURTH WALL REPAIRED

Naruto ran down the streets of konoha, fallowing latent trails of sake and dango scent towords the forest of death, he undid the transformation seal and ran full force to the forest. Naruto finnaly found Anko sitting on a tree lim in the same clearing from that day. Naruto walked up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. As Anko turned, about to knock him out with a swift punch, Naruto caught her fist.

"What are you doing here?" Anko asked, venom lacing her words.

"Looking for you."

"Shouldn't you be with your little blonde tramp. You know the one you were frenching at the party."

"Are you kidding me? Anko-hime Ino kissed me. I didn't kiss her. She surprised me."

"Sure. You can sense two ninja discised as a puddle but one blonde girl can sneak a kiss. I call bullshit."

"Well I was kindof distracted, I was trying to figure out a way to fix the damadge I had done with that mistletoe kiss. And I was worrying about what would happen if I couldn't fix it and I was scared as hell about possibly losing yomph" Naruto was cut off by Anko pushing him away. Naruto only took a few seconds to recover before he began to kiss her back. The first kiss had been rushed, and quick. But this one was deep and felt as if it lasted for centuries. When the two finally sepperated Naruto smiled.

"That was a really nice way to tell me to shut up." Naruto said causing a burst of laughter to come from Anko.

About twenty minutes later Naruto was leaning against a tree with Anko sitting next to him. Anko had just finished telling him what she and kurenai had talked about.

"I'm really glad I'm me. I can't afford a hospital bill." Naruto said Anko just laughed.

"Sooooooooo how about dango tommarow for our first official date?" Naruto asked wrapping his arm around Anko's shoulder.

"YAY DANGO!" Anko fake screamed in a childish tone. Naruto just laughed and took that as a yes.

"We should probably get going. People will be curious about what happened if were gone too long." Naruto said as he stood. Anko yawned as she stood.

"OK kid. Lets head out." Anko said as she began walking away. Suddenly Naruto grabbed her hand and the couple dissapeared. Anko suddenly found herself standing outside of the Hokage estate.

"What the...shunshin?" Anko asked. Naruto just nodded smugly and reengaged his seal and turned into a slightly taller version of his old normal self. The two entered and gave a complete bullshit excuse for there absence and continued on with there night.

Three months later.

Naruto and the rest of the team stood at the entrence to the academy. Naruto was about half a foot taller than Kiba and Sakura as he had been modifying the seal monthly so he could slowly progress to his normal state without drawing toomuch attention. Naruto's hair was long and pulled back in a spiked ponytail. Kiba and Sakura stood next to him each wearing there usual atire, but slightly different. Sakura carried a large scroll on her back carrying supplies for severel medical jutsu she had learned while Kiba was wearing a air of flat grey metal gauntlets with claw like finger tips. He team walked into the academy and up the stairs to see a lage crowd around one of the doors and particularly saw a boy they had heard called Neji, arguing with Sasuke. Naruto walked inbetween the two and pushed both of them in opposite directions, trying to break up the fight. But the Hyuuga charged and threw a strike. Naruto caught the boys wrist and shoved his arm away.

"If yur the Hyuuga prodige then Hinata must be a damn superstar. Because she is way stringer dude." Naruto said and heard his team agree.

"SHUT UP!" naji screamed as he threw severel more strikes. Naruto blocked them all by simply pushing the wrist away, barely putting in any effort which suprissed the crowd and infuriated the Hyuuga. Naruto finally grew bored and slammed his knee ontp nejis stomach, causing the boy to fall to the ground. Naruto looked and saw a girl with a pink sleeveless shirt and her hair in two buns staring at him and Naruto, the newly discovered flirt, gave her a wink causing the girl to blush. Naruto turned back to see his team rolling there eyes.

"Your spending way too much time with Anko sensei. Your starting to become a flirt just like her." Sakura said.

"Speaking of Anko-sensei. I can't wait to tell her you were flirting with Tenten." Kiba said with an evil grin, causing Naruto to sweatdrop.

"Oh god please don't tell Anko-hime. Please good god don't. Hay deathconred can you tell Kiba not to do it?"

_**MOTHERFUCKER I FUCKING TOLD YOU TO STOP BREAKING THE FUCKING FOURTH WALL. I SWEAR ONE! ONE! MORE TIME BREAKING THE WALL AND Sasuke WILL END UP WITH Anko. MOTHER FUCKER YOU KNOW I WILL DO IT. BUT YEAH Kiba DON'T DO IT I HATE THAT LITTLE EMO BITCH AND I DON'T WANT TO KILL Naruto OFF BECAUSE Anko MURDERED HIM AND MAKE THAT EMO GET ANKO.**_

Everyone was scared shitless by the giant bodyless voice that suddenly started talking but once it was gone everyone went on. Naruto and his team snuck past the group and into the proper testing room.

After the last of the students in the room agreed to take the last question and where told bout the purpose of the test and the questions, Anko leapt through a window while launching a banner out that read _Anko mitarashi instructor of the second exam, ps im taken so sorry. _Just as the last of the people read the banner only a few saw Naruto wink at Anko.

"ALLRIGHT MAGGOTS ITS TIME FOR THE SECOND PART OF THE CHUNIN EXAMS. LETS GO!" Anko screamed at the mass of genin.

"Awesome exam two! See you scarface." Naruto said running out the door after waving at anko. Ibiki turned to Anko as the other students walked out of the room.

"Your little boyfreinds pretty funny Anko." ibiki said laughing. Suddenly Anko blushed and gave him a look that said 'how did you know'. Ibiki looked at her in shock.

"WAIT YOU HIM oH my god how?" ibiki asked. Anko just shrugged and left, leaving a shocked man in the room.

While the rest of the crowd avoided Anko Naruto went up and walked right next to her, making those of whom didn't know Anko and Naruto were dating, which was most of konoha, think they where dating.

As Naruto stood in front of the class at the gates of the forest of death, after a small outburst from him Anko threw a kunai at Naruto slightly grazing his cheek. Suddenly Anko appeared behind him and licked the wound.

"You know I let that hit me right?" Naruto said. Once Anko nodded Naruto flipped over her and dissapeared in a puff of smoke . Suddenly Naruto felt a pressence of pure evil and inhumanity. Naruto looked around and saw a grass ninja walking towards Anko. Naruto shunshined and appeared behind her using the blade he had collected from Zabuza to block her path. The person was amazed at the speed of the blonde in front of him smiled at him holding out the kunai with his tounge.

"Motherfucker get that gross ass piece of shit away from me or ill cut it out." Naruto said. Anko turned around and laughed when she saw the look of shock on the persons face. After that incident, Naruto retrieved there teams heaven scroll and they waited at there assigned gate. Soon the bell for the exams to begin rang through the forest. The gates opened and the three genin rushed through, faces stern and ready.

After several hours

Naruto stood starring at the three roasting fish Kiba and Akamaru had caught. After taking a small sip from his flask he heard a scream. Kiba ran in from a nearby bush and Sakura stood up from the fire.

"Shit is it just me or did that sound like the temes scream?" Naruto asked drawing the Zabuza blade from its sheath on his back .

"Shit. Well he is a leaf ninja, so we probably should on guys." Kiba Said running towards the sound. Naruto and Sakura fallowed. A small distance later they arrived at a small clearing where the same grass ninja was standing and laughing as the three genin in front of him, Hinata, Sasuke, and shino, were panting from fatigue. Naruto gave a small hand movement and the three split apart. Naruto threw severel kunai at the grass nin, who was able to dodge all but one. Kiba and Akamaru charged at him with a fang over fang, and Sakura spit several small fireballs at him. The ninja easily avoided them.

"My poor poor children, simple kunai and jutsu aren't going to kill me." the ninja said laughing.

"Hay, dumbass! Who said I was trying to kill you?" Naruto said raising a freslhly retrieved, slightly bloody kunai.

"And what are you going to do with a single kunai, you teme?!" Sasuke screamed at him.

"Shut the hell up and i'll show you." Naruto said slowly licking the edge of the knife. He stopped midway as he felt a shattering pain run through his head. Naruto fell to his knees and screamed. The entire populus of the field was staring at him in confusion, suddenly they were all hit by a wave of killer intent and evil chakra. Naruto stood and looked at the ninja, a deap scowl etched in his face revealing his fangs. Naruto's eyes were blood red orbs with long slits for pupils.

"YOU! ITS YOU! I'm GOING TO KILL YOU YOU SNAKE BASTARD. Anko-HIME TOLD ME EVERYTHING YOU DID YOU SICK BASTARD." Naruto screamed at the man. Naruto formed several hand seals and screamed.

"**AIR STYLE, AIR BULLET HAILFIRE!**" suddenly Naruto blew out a torrent of balls of condensed air. Orochimaru stood shocked, someone was using a jutsu HE had made and never told anyone. He broke out of his stuppor and evaded the air.

"Oh. So you know Anko chan? I've been wondering how she is. Maybe i'll pay her a visit after this little fight." Orochimaru said removing his fake face. Naruto pressed his hand to the seal and released it.

Everyone stared as Naruto slowly morphed from his normal looking body into a full adult version of himself. Naruto stood slightly taller than Orochimaru, his shirt torn from the sudden growth but his pants, which had been specialy sealed to grow when the transformation seal was deactivated, remained undamadged.

"I won't let you get the chance." Naruto said charching at Orochimaru. Swinging his blade. Orochimaru dodged the blade and quickly sliced Naruto's arm with a kunai. Naruto swung the blade again but Orochimaru simply dodged. After severel swings Naruto finnaly landed a hit, cleaving a large gash into the snake sanins arm. The wound bled profusely for a few seconds leaving a small puddle of blood on the ground, but soon the wound stitched itself. Naruto smiled at being able to land a hit but quickly returned to attacking. As Naruto swung his blade though, Orochimaru grabbed the back of the blade and threw it out of Naruto's hands. Naruto was too shocked to see the snake forming severel handseals.

" **EARTH STYLE, ROCK SPEARS." **Orochimaru yelled. Suddenly severel spears of rock launched themselves at Naruto impaling him. Sakura, ino, Hinata, and Kiba all screamed out as they saw the blonde fall to the ground, blood pooling around him. Sasuke just remained quiet.


	6. PLEASE FORGIVE ME

DCR: yeah and those two. So listen due to a severe case of writers block and the fact my friend has enlisted me into an unofficial police group called the parkour cops I will be taking one month off from writing. Sorry but I am at an impasse in the plot line and I need to think. Sorry. Also if anyone has any ideas for fluff than feel free to pm me.

Naruto:WHAT THEY HAVE TO WAIT A MONTH TO HEAR ABOUT MY AWESOMNESS!

DCR: Um dude I said I'm sorry...WAIT WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU GET A FLAMETHROWWER! AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW HELP MEEEEEEEEE!

Anko:So just to get this over with that deep fried motherfucker doesn't own Naruto or any of its characters. See you in one month. And well make sure you get an extra long chapter when we come back. Isn't that right

DCR sobbing:YES YES YES PLEASE JUST DON"T LET HIM NEAR ME!

Orochimaru walked to the dying form of the kyuubi jinchuriki and stood right at the edge of the slowly growing blood puddle.

"hm... you were honestly a bit of a bore, vampire-san. And before you ask, I could tell by the way you reacted to my blood. Now lets end this so I can pay my dear little test subject, Anko, a visit. " Orochimaru said tightening his grip on the kunai and stepping foreword. As he walked foreword he felt his foot catch on something and looked down. Seeing the blood on the ground had wrapped itself around his ankle, Orochimaru looked down at the grinning blonde.

"You didn't think I would die that easily did you?" Naruto said forming an upside down cross with his fingers.

"**BLOOD STYLE, REVERSE PORKUPINE JUTSU"** Naruto screamed. Suddenly the blood around him formed into small spears and launched towards the snake. Orochimaru replaced himself with a log and appeared next to Sasuke. After biting the Uchiha the snake ran, screaming about good fights and the uchihas search for power. As Sasuke cringed on the ground, Sakura ran to Naruto and began to perform several medical jutsu.

Anko ran through the woods fallowing a small trace of snake chakra. Suddenly a giant snake lashed out and smashed her against a tree. Suddenly the seal on Anko's neck began to send waves of pain through her entire body. Just then a small laugh came from a sword wielding Orochimaru.

"kukukuku Anko. Its been to long." Orochimaru said still laughing. Anko lashed out her arm and launched several small snakes at the albino pedo. The sanin swung his sword and decapitated the snakes. He walked to Anko and knelled on front of her.

"Anko don't you remember who taught you that jutsu?" Orochimaru reached his hand out to touch Anko but was suddenly launched back. Anko looked up to see a blade weilding ghostly translucent version of Naruto in front of her.

'hmm partial soul seal eh?" Orochimaru said as the real Naruto leapt next to the ghostly version of himself.

" you know your seals you freak ill give you that." Naruto said raising his blade, the ghost mimiking him.

"Nar..naruto how?" Anko asked confused.

"What you think those symbols on that blade are for nothing? I have a partial soul seal and a security seal on it. As well as a few others." Naruto said grabbing Anko and lifting her.

"Watch our ass and keep the albino pedo extraordinaire away." Naruto said running away carrying Anko bridal style, the soul soldier nodded and turned to Orochimaru. Orochimaru sent severel rock spears all but one missing Naruto. Who ignored the pain from the spear and the wounds on his chest reopening from exertion and continued to run.

4 days later

Naruto stood, his chest wrapped in bandages, on the large root of a tree. Sakura had healed the wounds to the point he would live but not much farther. As he had been able to find were Orochimaru had hidden his teams scroll, Sakura, Kiba and himself were on there way to the tower and were just about to arrive at the gates. Naruto leapt down from his tree root and continued walking until they entered the main hall of the tower. Naruto and Kiba opened there scrolls and Anko appeared in front of them. Naruto began worrying about Anko. He had dropped her off at the village hospital and hadn't seen her since. As Naruto and his team entered the tower Naruto opened both of the scrolls. Suddenly a very weak looking Anko smiled at them.

"Well gaki's I guess you actually did survive. Nice job." Anko said smiling weakly at them. Anko lead Naruto and the rest of the team to a small arena. As the Hokage explained the proliminarys a large screen read out the first match.

Naruto stood in the middle of the arena staring at his opponent, Gaara of the funk (jk youtube search it) desert. The procter called the battle to start.

"So your Gaara huh? Konohamaru told me about what your brother did to him. I need to remember to kick his ass for that." Naruto said unsheathing his sword.

"hmm. You seam different from the rest of these people. I will enjoy killing you to prove my existence." Gaara said staying monotone.

"... am I the only one thinking what the fuck?" Naruto asked looking around the arena. Getting nods from the others.

"Good. So dude what the fu..." suddenly Naruto was standing in the middle of the sewer that was his mind.

"**LISTEN KID THAT PSYCOPATHING LITTLE FREAK HAS MY BROTHER THE ONETAILS SEALED INSIDE HIM."** kyuubi said sitting in his cage.

"Thanks kyuubi." Naruto said as he left the sewer.

"Allright Gaara lets get this fight started." Naruto said running at the red head. Gaara simply blocked the sword with a wall of sand. Naruto leapt back and laughed.

"Hay man that's a pretty cool jutsu. I gotta complement your skills." Naruto said earning an inquisitive look from Gaara. Naruto ignored it and charged several times being blocked every time. Gaara launched a large pillar of sand at the blonde. Naruto leapt onto the pillar and ran along it landing a few feet from the red head. Using his entire vampiric strength to smash through the sand barrier. Landing a hard blow on the red head. As the red head fell to the ground Naruto smashed at the boys head. As stood over the red heads cracked skin a large sand pillar smashed into Naruto's chest, launching him into a wall. Naruto groaned out in pain and opened his flask, taking a swig of blood to heal the broken ribs he had received.

Naruto charged at the red head and slammed a chakra enhanced fist onto his stomach. Suddenly Naruto was sitting in blank black room empty except for a young Gaara.

"Are you here to..." Gaara said asking Naruto a question Naruto had asked many times.

" hurt you? No. I'm here to help." Naruto said smiling and ruffling the boys hair. To child grew a small smile.

"Would you...like to be my friend?" Gaara asked looking at Naruto.

"Sure." Naruto said smilling still. Gaara smilled and suddenly Naruto was standing in a barren desert with a normal Gaara and some sort of animal in a cage next to him.(I don't know if its a dog or a fucking raccoon)

" You are a strong person Naruto Uzumaki. Most people die when I hit them directly. How did you grow to be this strong?"

Naruto explained to Gaara about how strength came from bonds and connections with others. Eventually Gaara came to understand the idea.

"You know the offer I made to the little kid version of you still stands." Naruto said reaching out his hand.

"hmm...i guess I could do worse for a first friend." Gaara said jokingly taking Naruto's hand and shaking it.

"Dude that is the duschiest thing I have ever heard." Naruto said laughing the two left gaaras mindscape and Gaara forfeited the fight. Gaara cracked a small smile, making his two siblings pass out from shock. Naruto and Gaara leapt back to there teams. Naruto smiled at Anko.

"Man that was a fun ma..." Naruto said as he passed out from chakra exhaustion,

Gaara stood looking at his siblings.

"If you help with the attack on konoha, I will not hesitate to fucking kill you." Gaara said still neading to work on what Naruto had told him.

The next match was Ino vs Sakura. Sakura leapt down to the arena and stood waiting as ino walked down the stairs.

"Come on Ino-pig. We don't have all day." Sakura said tapping her foot impaciently.

"Shut up forehead. Some of us want to look nice. Instead of messing up our hair by jumping down." Ino said as she reached the last stair.

"Trust me, your ugly anyway compared to Sakura." Kiba screamed down. Making both Kiba and Sakura blush. Kiba leaned towards the recently awoken Naruto.

"did I just say that out loud?" Kiba asked.

"Yep. Looks like little Kiba has a crush on Sakura." Naruto said laughing at the dog boy.

"Hay at least people know I have a crush on a girl. About half of the village thinks your gay." Kiba said. Naruto and Anko just laughed. Confusing Kiba. The procter called a beging to the match and the two kunoichi charged at eachother. Kunai barred. Ino thrust the blade forword and Sakura kicked it out of her hand, landing another kick on the blondes stomach. Ino was launched back by the blow. "_crap, forehead got stronger. But ill still beat her and impress Sasuke-kun." _"_shit pig can take a hit. That should have at least knocked the wind out of her. I can't lose, not in front of kiba-kun...where the hell did that come from?" s_uddenly Ino dropped down onto a knee and formed a handseal in front of her. Suddenly her body fell to the ground and Sakura stiffened. _"gotcha." _Ino thought, only to feal a fist hit her. Ino looked around the abyss that was Sakura's mind, to see Sakura standing in front of her.

Get out of my head Ino-pig!" sakura's consciousness screamed. Ino felt another flurry of fists connect with her.

"How are you doing this!? You shouldn't be able to fight me in here!"

" Anko-sensei taught me how to do this a few months ago after I told her how I hate you." Sakura said with a chukle. Sending another flurry of fists. Ino was unable to block. Few were able to train there consciousness to fight like Sakura could and Ino had never been trained to counteract this kind of fight. Finally Sakura landed a solid kick on the blondes head, launching the kunoichi out of her mind. The blonde remained on the floor, knocked unconscious by the mental blow. Naruto and Kiba cheared for there teammate as the procter called a victory. Sakura blushed as she heard Kiba chearing and began walking back to her team.

After a small match between Kiba and an unnamed character. The three genin were told there apponents for the official exams and left the arena. They all went off towards the village to rest.

Two weeks later.

Naruto stood in the middle of a field in the forest of death.

" I can't wait to fight Neji in the finals. I want to kick his ass for what he did to Hinata. Also all his fate talk makes me want to kick his ass that much more." a fully unsealed Naruto said launching several blood kunai at a nearby tree with Neji painted on it.

" I be jealous of that little Hyuuga heiress Naruto-kun?" Anko asked jokingly.

"No, Anko-hime. I'm just pissed because Hinata was one of the only people who where kind to me besides you Takazu jiji and Iruka, not because I love her. So don't worry. Also I know you'll kick my ass if I leave you." Naruto joked back.

"Hmm. I'm kind of mad, being able to tell people were dating after winning the exams wasn't on the list of reasons to kick Neji's ass."

"I didn't feel like stating the obvious."the couple laughed. Naruto began using several vines of blood to shatter trees. A few hours later Naruto sat down next to Anko, the couple leaning against a tree.

" God. That blood jutsu is exhausting." Naruto said wiping the thick shean of sweat off his forehead.

"Save a little energy for me Naruto-kun." Anko said leaping onto Naruto, latching his lips in her own. unaware of the three ninja standing behind them.

"I Freaking knew they were dating." Ino said.

" shit that lucky little kid grew up quick. Was he that tall at the exams?" Kakashi asked staring at Naruto and anko's kissing session, writing furiously in a notebook.

"No he wasn't even that tall this morning. Well at least we know the teme isn't gay. ." Sasuke said.

"Damn Naruto. You lucky bastard." Kakashi said scribling into a notebook.

Naruto walked down the dirt road after a short lunch with Anko, when he saw a man with white hair staring into a crack in the bathhouse wall. "_wait. Didn't Anko say she was going to the bathhouse?_" his thought's where interupted by a mumble coming from the pervert.

"Oh hell yeah. That girl with the purple hair is nice."

"OH FUCK NO!" Naruto screamed charging at the man. Landing a solid hit on the mans head. Naruto grabbed the mans hair and lifted him.

"Woah woah woah kid stop. Come on kid. You wouldn't kill Jiraiya the great toad sage of the sanin and worlds greatest author would you?" Jiraiya asked sweating.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH YOU WERE PEAPING ON MY GIRLFREIND! YOU SONNOF A...wait jiraiya? You were my dads old sensei weren't you?" Naruto asked. Unaware that his scream had made several of the women come out looking at the young man. After hearing about his girlfreind, severel turned to Sakura.

"Aint me."

"the hair, the eyes, whisker marks from the kyuubi. Damn he must be minatos kid." Jiraiya mumbled to himself.

"Yeah I am." Naruto said

"Hmm. Well I guess I won't kill you for peaping on anko-hime but I still gotta maim you a little." Naruto said still unaware of the several women looking at the altercation. Until the part about Anko came up which caused all of them to turn to said kunoichi, who merely blushed.

"OHH we are talking later anko-sensei." Sakura said as Naruto began chasing the pervert with his sword.

Naruto stood in the arena waiting for the Hyuuga to arrive, his spiky ponytail blowing in his face. Naruto slowly thought through all of the things Jiraiya had taught him over the past month as the fate obsesed boy leapt into the arena Naruto removed his trench coat and unsheathed his blade.

"I'm gonna have soooooooooo much fun kicking your ass." Naruto said smilling deviantly.

"Naruto, you can not defeat me. It isn't your fate." Neji said

"FUCK FATE" Naruto said charging the Hyuuga. Negi blocked the blade and launched it out of the arena.

"Damnit Neji. Do you know how long its gonna take to find that? ." Naruto said, switching to a taijutsu fight. After Neji royally kicked Naruto's ass in taijutsu Naruto layed on the ground, his teketsu closed.

"HAH. You are just as big a failure as your sensei you demon brat." Neji said, suddenly feeling a large wave of killer intent hit him.

"OH FUCK NO!" Naruto said using a small amount of kyuubi chakra to open his teketsus.

"ANKO-HIME MAY I?" Naruto asked looking at the violet haired kunoichi in the stands.

"DO IT Naruto-KUN." Anko screamed causing severel of the ninja around her stare. "what the fuck are you looking at?" Anko growled at them. Naruto smashed his palm into Neji launching him across the field. As the Hyuuga stood up he saw Naruto removing his shirt and placing his palm on his shoulder releasing a large seal. And severel gravity seals.

Suddenly Naruto morphed into his full self. Naruto stood taller than Anko and Kakashi, a large black veil of energy surrounding him. His hands were tipped with long, razor sharp, nails. Naruto looked into the stands, his eyes pure black.

"Thats all you people think I am isn't it!? That's all I am to you arn't I?1 im just a freaking demon TO SHOW YOU WHAT THE FUCK A REAL DEMON CAN DO." Naruto said turning to Neji.

"Demonic summoning." Naruto said slamming his palm on the ground. Suddenly a large beast apeared behind him. A single giant silver wolf with eyes black as coal. Neji stood shocked, unable to speak. All but Anko were in a similar state of shock.

Naruto nodded to the beasts and stepped foreword, claws barred. Naruto ran at an ungodly speed, slamming his fist into the Hyuuga's stomach launching him into the air. The Hyuuga broke from his stupor and landed on his feat. Naruto ran at Neji, forcing him to activate his Byakugan. Neji struck out with his fist, fealing it being smacked away and a fist connecting with his face. Neji flew into a nearby wall and felt a barrage of fist connect.

The third sat in the kage booth with the kazekage to his left.

"That boy has amazing skill, Hokage." the kazekage (Orochimaru) said staring at Naruto as he beat the Hyuuga sensless.

"Yes he dos. Although im amazed. I have never seen his summoning jutsu and this form he is in know is new to me." the Hokage replied smiling at his adopted grandson.

Neji launched a punch and sent Naruto flying. The blonde landed in a sliding crouch and growled. The Hyuuga charged at Naruto who leapt back. Suddenly a pair of long black, bat like wings, erupted from his back. Naruto leapt into the air and flew towords Neji. Neji dodged to the left of the punch Naruto had launched towords him. Just as he dodged the fist he felt a searing pain go across his chest. Neji looked down to see a long gash oozing blood on his chest. Everyone turned to see Naruto standing, blood edging one of his wings which had formed razor sharp edges.

The wolf launched itself at the Hyuuga and laudged its teeth into the the boys arm causing him to scream. Neji lashed out and paralyzed the beast.

"Time to end this." Naruto said flying into the air. He formed several hand seals and placed his hand in front of his mouth.

"DEMON STYLE, HELLS FURIOUS FLAME JUTSU!" suddenly large black flames flew out of the blondes mouth and landed around him scalding him.

The ninja in the stands stared shocked at the blonde. A recently informed Sakura turned to a shocked Anko.

"When did he learn that?!" the pinket asked.

"No idea." Anko said.

Naruto landed next to the burned Hyuuga and smiled.

"Never insult Anko-hime again." Naruto growled at the boy. Naruto leapt into the stands as the procter called an end to the match. As he landed in the empty seat next to Anko he turned to the empty crowd.

"What the fuck are you looking at?!" Naruto yelled at the crowd.

"Perfect couple." Iruka said as he turned away earning a laugh from Naruto Anko Ino Kakashi and Sasuke.

What are you laughing at?" the couple asked turning to the trio.

"ummm...look jaraiyas looking down anko's shirt with binoculars!" Kakashi screamed, grabbing the two others and sunshining as Naruto tuned, eyes red.

"Naruto-kun your so gullible." Anko said with a chuckle.

Naruto sat staring as the group around him began to sleep. Anko suddenly fell on his shoulder unconscious.

"Anko-hime wake up!" Naruto said as Anko awoke. Suddenly a flash of familiar white skin appeared on the roof of a nearby building.

"Ok you wake everyone up. I got a snake to kill." Naruto said leaping onto the roof of the building across him. Anko began to tell him Orochimaru was too strong but he was gone.

Naruto ran onto a nearby roof and saw the albino (pedophile trust me no doubt) fighting against the Hokage. Naruto ran at the barrier and saw a large barrier between him and the fight. Naruto searched through some of the memories he had taken from the snake. Noticing a small gap in the jutsu Naruto smashed through the jutsu, running in before the barrier reformed.

The snake suddenly felt a rush of killer intent coming from behind him and turned to see the blonde he had just watch fight running towards him. Orochimaru summoned the first and second Hokage and began to charge at the boy.

"demonic summoning jutsu, satins army" Naruto screamed. Suddenly behind him a huge army appeared behind him. Flaming skeletons and wolfs and several other demons appeared behind him. The group of demons charged the Hokage resurrections.

"HEH now that your summons are preoccupied I have so fucking much revenge to release on you." Naruto said pulling out his blade.

Orochimaru charged at the blonde.

"NARUTO DON'T!" the Hokage called out.

"jiji trust me. And cover me from those Hokage in case my summons fail." Naruto said blocking a rock spear from Orochimaru. Naruto launched several fireballs at the snake and fallowed them with a volley of blood senbon. Orochimaru dodged the attack and spit several air bullets. Naruto fallowed the attack with several strikes with his claws. Orochimaru launched the blonde away with a powerful strike to the chest.

"Once I kill you I'm gonna go and have a little reunion with Anko hime. I'm sure we'll have a wondrous time talking over all the old experiments. She told you about those didn't she? Me giving her near fatal wounds to test healing jutsu? Oh and all those pain tolerance tests. Im sure she remembers those kindly." Orochimaru said ending his rant with a psychotic laugh.

Naruto remembered, he remembered when Anko had told him about the tourtures the snake had put her through. Naruto and Anko had just finished a training session...

_naruto sat against a tree wiping his forehead with a small rag. Anko had fallen asleep next to him, her head resting on his shoulder. Suddenly she began to shudder and he heard small cry of no escape her lips. He turned his head to see her cringing and crying in her sleap. Naruto wrapped his arms around her, holding her close._

"_Anko-hime? Wake up Anko." he said slowly shacking her shoulder. Ankos eyes opened,bloodshot and wet. _

"_Whats the matter? What was making you cry?" _

"_i it it was h-h-him. Oro-rochima-maru." _

"_Your old sensei?"_

"_n-n-nn-no. He was the bastard wh-wh-who experimented on m-m-me." she said between sobs/_

"_He treated m-m-me like I was a r-r-rrat. He would nearly kill me just to test medical jutsu, and he would torture me with knifes and whips and anything else just to test pain tollerence. Oh god it was horrible." she began crying into his chest._

"_shh. Anko-hime its ok. I promise you he will never ever get near you ever again." he whispered wrapping her in a hug. Anko's sobs slowly quieted and she began to fall asleap in his arms. Until she felt his arms moving and heard a rustling behind her. Anko turned her head to see Naruto writing on a scroll._

"_What are you writing?" Anko asked._

" _Orochimaru's name on my list of people to kill slowly and painfully." Naruto said. Anko laughed a little and returned to sleaping._

Naruto looked at the snake in front of him.

"Yes she told me. That reminds me. I NEED TO KILL YOU!" Naruto said his eyes turning pure black with a long red slit in the middle.

"Vampiric and demonic chakra? Interesting." Orochimaru said. Suddenly Naruto was surrounded by a dark red chakra veil. A huge tail flowing out. Naruto ran at the man and lodged a fist into the snakes stomach Orochimaru coughed up blood and fell back. Suddenly a second Orochimaru came out of the dead ones mouth. Naruto ran at the snake once again, his wings unfurled. Naruto sliced through the snakes stomach with his wings, only to see another snake appear.

"This little dance grows tiresome. I believe I should end it. Turn around." Orochimaru said pointing behind Naruto.

"Hah like I'd fall for that." Naruto said laughing. A scream could be heard in the background.

"NARUTO-KUN!" Anko screamed. Naruto turned to see a huge snake holding Anko hundreds of feet above the air. Orochimaru nodded and the snake dropped Anko. Anko began falling, faster and faster. Naruto ran, flapping his wings and took off towards his falling love. He reached her, but she kept falling. Naruto pressed the wings against his back and began to fall after her, his hand outstretched.

The ground approached, faster and faster as Anko fell from the maw of the cobra. As she fell her life began to flash before her eyes until suddenly a sudden jolt snapped her back to the real world. She saw a pair of bare arms around her and turned to see Naruto holding her.

"Fuck I can't stop us." Naruto said turning them around in mid-air. Anko was confused about the move until she saw the ground approaching with Naruto in between her and it. Suddenly Naruto slammed into the ground, bones shattering. Anko slammed into his chest and rolled off. Anko sat up and turned towards the broken body of Naruto and began to shake him.

"Naruto-kun! WAKE UP NARUTO-KUN!" Anko screamed slowly shaking the boy quicker and quicker. But he remained unconscious, blood pooling around him and bones jutting from his skin.

Anko:and on a cliffhanger? Naruto-kun get the flamethrower.

DCR: 'sob' sob PLEASE NO!


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto awoke in a small sterayle white room, his chest covered in a thick layer of bandages. He turned his head to see an empty chair next to his bed and a blood bag hooked into his arm.

"Oh thank god." Naruto said ripping out the needle and driving his fangs into the bag, draining it in a second. Suddenly Naruto heard the door open and turned to see Jiraiya and Anko in the middle of a discussion.

"...Come on Anko. Just a peak. I nead insparation for my book." said (WHO THE FUCK YOU THINK?) Jiraiya.

"No Jiraiya. Besides you know naruto-kun will kill you if he finds out. And we both know I'm not kidding." Anko said irritated to the silver perve of konoha.

"It's true ero-sanin. I would." Naruto said standing up from the bed smiling. Both turned in shock, but Jiraiya's look had a mix of fear like a deer caught in the headlights.

"NARUTO-KUN!" Anko screamed leaping onto the blonde. The couple fell into a heap on the floor, both giggling. Jiraiya started scribbling in a note book. Suddenly a clone of Naruto appeared in front of him and snatched the book, burning it with a fire jutsu. As the silver haired author cryed over the ashes Anko captured the blondes lips in a rough kiss. After the kiss she proceded to punch him in the head.

"oww. What the hell?!"

"That is for scarring the shit out of me and nearly GETTING YOURSELF KILLED!"

"Well it was either that or let you die. So I picked the option with the most likely chance of you surviving." Naruto said smiling.

"What is this time three or four that you've saved me?" Anko asked laying her head on his chest.

"I think five." Naruto said leaning against the wall. Anko began to laugh.

"So wheres jiji?" Naruto asked looking around the room. Suddenly Anko stopped laughing and Jiraiya stiffened. Naruto looked around the room confused.

"Naruto...the third died in the fight with Orochimaru." Jiraiya said said bowing his head in sorrow. Naruto looked from Anko to Jiraiya in a state of shock. Once what the great toad perve had said sunk in a small line of tears began fall down Naruto's whiskered cheeks.

" I'm so sorry naru-kun." Anko whispered as he held her close.

Naruto and Anko sat in the same place they had fallen asleep in after Naruto had finished weeping over his grandfathers death. Suddenly the door to the room opened and a red headed jinchuriki and his siblings walked in.

"Hay Naruto we heard you where...awake...are we interupting something?" Temari asked as she looked at the couple.

"hnn what oh temari no nothing." Naruto said as he awoke from his slumber careful to not wake up his sleeping love.

"Hmm how dos the anoying blonde get a girl and I still can't?" konkuro asked in an irritated tone.

"Because I don't wear makeup and dress like a damn cat." Naruto said earning a laugh from Gaara causing the siblings to sweetdrop still not used to the new Gaara.

"Well we just wanted to say goodby before we leave for Suna." Gaara said nodding to Naruto.

" Thanks Gaara. Have fun in that sand trap." Naruto said earning a chuckle from the red head. The suna siblings left the room as a man Naruto had often heard called danzo walked in with a pair of men all of them expressionless. As they entered Anko began to stir on Naruto's chest. Danzo walked to the couple and scowled.

" Naruto Uzumaki it is the official secision of the council that you are to be banished from the village of konohagakure do to the belief you are a vampire." Danzo said in a monotone.

Anko stared dumbstruck at the man in front of her. As she pulled out a kunai to labotamize the bandadged bastard she felt Naruto's hand on hers.

"How long till I have to leave?" Naruto asked danzo.

"Sundown." he replied in the same monotone. As Anko was about to argue Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder.

"OK. Just get out and let me enjoy today." Naruto said in a monotone. The three left and Anko turned to Naruto.

"HOW COULD YOU JUST AGREE TO LEAVE!? WHY DID YOU STOP ME FROM KILLING THAT BASTARD?! DO I REALLY MEAN SO LITTLE TO YOU YOU COULD JUST ABANDON ME HERE?!" Anko screamed as tears began to flow from her eyes. Naruto wrapped his arms around her shuddering form and kissed her forehead.

"Anko-hime its because I love you I couldn't let you and I have to leave. If I don't they could threaten you to make me leave. I'm sorry my hime but I have to leave. I'm so...so...so sorry." Naruto said through choked sobs as he began to cry. The couple spent the rest of the day in eachothers arms not moving just sobbing. Soon the sun began to set. Naruto took his pack from a kage bunsin. Anko stood next to him at the front gate as Kakashi and Iruka stood next the couple.

"Please Anko promise me you'll be strong for the both of us." Naruto said as he looked at her with tears still in his eye's.

"Of course naruto-kun." Anko replied. naruto turned to Kiba who was holding his arm around a crying sakura and smiled.

"Keep safe you guys. and don't go getting yourself killed. i'll be back someday and i expect to see you here when i do." both nodded and smiled sadly.

Iruka said his goodbyes and the three root members slowly pushed Naruto out of the gates.

Naruto looked back as the gates closed and looked at the few council members at the gate with a look of pure mall intent as he slowly backed away into the shadows.

Kiba sat in his room staring at the small pinboard on his wall as he waited for his mother and sister to return from some clan matter so they could train in an attempt to forget about his now absent teammate. A small array of pictures were pinned up. The first was a the team photo with Naruto standing inbetween Kiba and Sakura with Anko behind them. Kiba and Naruto were fist pounding while Sakura had a far off look in her eye's. Kiba remembered how Sasuke had been walking past when the photo was taken which explained the look. The thought of Sakura and Sasuke made Kiba's chest hurt. He hated that emo prick for the way he treated Sakura, as if she was nothing more than a useless burden when she was so much more. She was beutifu...

his thoughts of his pink haired crush were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"It's pouring rain out there who the hells walking around?" Kiba thought out loud as he walked towards the front door. As he opened it his eyes became as wide as saucers. Standing in his doorway, clothing soaked to the bone in freezing rain and eyes red and puffy, was Sakura.

"OH MY GOD Sakura WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Kiba said as he lead Sakura inside.

"I...I didn't know where else to go...i...the village just feals so different without him here... I thought he was so anoying but...he was like an older brother to me...remember the day after we got back from our second mission?"

"How couldn't I? Naruto threw a whole party at his apartment and we ended up staying up till six in the morning playing poker together. Even that late he was still smiling." Kiba said as he gazed off remembering that night.

"He always was smiling..."Sakura whispered as she slowly began to cry into Kiba's jacket.

"I just feal like...i should have done...something...but I couldn't...sasuke was right I'm useless and weak." Kiba grabbed Sakura's shoulders and pushed her just far enough away that she was looking strait into his eye's.

"Never say that. Never say that ever again. That is a load of complete and total bullshit. You're amazing, beautiful and one of the kindest people I have ever met. And that Sasuke guy can go to hell." Sakura's eyes slowly dried as she heard Kiba's words. A long silence hung between the two as there eyes staid in constant contact. Slowly both began to lean foreward and there lips met. Suddenly the door shot open revealing Kiba's mother and sister.

"Hmm...so the mut got himself a girlfreind." Hana said as she looked Sakura over.

" please leave while I speak to my son." Sakura nodded and left. Kiba laid back and facepalmed.

"I Hate you."

"That means I'm doing my job as your mother right." Tsume said.

Kurenai stood outside of the door to her best friends apartment.

"Anko please let me in?!" kurenai called as she pounded on the door. When she didn't hear an answer she opened it and saw Anko sitting on her bed holding the small plush fox Naruto had won her at a carnival before the chunin exams.

"Anko please you have to get out of here. Its been two months since he left. He wouldn't want this." kurenai said as she sat next to Anko. Anko just quietly sobbed as she burried the fox deaper into her chest.

"Please just come for a drink. Just one." kurenai begged hoping to break Anko of the funk she had been in since Naruto had left.

"Fine nai-chan. Just one though." Anko said placing the plush fox on her bed. Slowly they left the apartment and walked towords a small bar nearby. About twelve shots later Anko sat on the barstool as a brave chunin walked up and took the seat next to her.

"So Anko. Since that little demons gone why don't you go out with someone who isn't a monster?" the man asked only to have his head bashed with an empty sake bottle. Suddenly two empty soda cans landed on the mans head as Kiba and Sakura walked up, hand in hand.

"Hey anko-sensei."Sakura said.

"Hey kids. How have you been?"

"Ok...Better since we...well.." Kiba showed there interlocked hands and Anko nodded.

"Well sit down. I'll buy you two a drink." Anko said ignoring Kurenai's disapproving look. Kiba and Sakura sat down and smiled. Suddenly a song began playing on the jukebox. It was black veil brides song in the end.

"Oh I remember this. He was always listening to these guys." Anko Said as she signaled the bartender to turn it up. The song blasted through the bar as the four smiled together and told stories about different times they had with Naruto.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello and welcome back to another chapter of The Fox the Snake and...The Vampire. i am injured and stuck on the couch so i got nothing better to do. so i was out helping my grand father burn weeds by running an improvised flamethrower while he drove a tractor. but the hose that runs fuel to the handle and burner got sucked up by the tire and wrapped around my leg and than strangled it thankfully thow it didn't suck my foot into the it may be fractured from the hose but i'm hoping it's just a realy bad sprain. please please please i beg you to please review. your reviews are always appreciated and i would love to get more and please be descriptive on what you like so i can add more. so without further a do heres the next chapter. also i would like to rant for a second. i have a second story i write only three thousand people have read it one third the amount that have read this and i still have almost twice the reviews on that fic so please please please review this please.

Naruto sat in a suna bar drowning his sorrows in some strange drink called whiskey as he waited for Gaara. The booze tasted like shit but it was stronger than sake so it was good in his book. Suddenly Gaara Temari and Konkuro appeared behind him all carrying packs and each a bit paler.

"You ready?" Naruto asked as he slammed another shot on the table.

"Yes. Where are we going next?" Gaara asked.

"To see seven." Naruto said grabbing the bottle and walking out of the bar.

"Lets go." Jiraiya said as he lead the quartet away.

"I hope we can get some serious training done ero-senin." Naruto said craking a small smile.

"We will baka. I had hoped to wait a few months before we started but I guess now's as good a time as any." Jiraiya said as he left the bar.

_**THREE YEARS LATER.**_

Anko stood at the gates of konoha waiting for kakashi and kurenai to help her on an s ranked mission to suna. As the two member arrived at the gate the trio left.

"So anyone hear about what this missions really about?" kurenai asked. Anko just shook her head no. ever since Naruto had left Anko had grown very sad but had chosen to carry on as she had promised Naruto she would but it didn't mean she had to like it.

"Some group called akatsuki are in suna looking for the onetails and another group I don't know the name of it hunting them." Kakashi replied.

" we just head to suna and try to stop them? Weird." kurenai said as she took point.

Soon the entire group was surrounded by a large assortment of white animals and some blonde man wearing an akatsuki robe.

"Well your the group sent to stop us? Not much to look augh." diedera said as his sentence was cut short by spikes of blood erupting from his cheast. Suddenly two people dressed in cloaks appeared in front of the trio. The cloaks where a soft twilight blue with a silver moon at the top with small red blood drops falling from the moon.

"hmm yugito. You think these are the guys boss told us to look out fo'?" one asked in a rap.

"They match the description. Should we take them?" the other replied in a monotone,

"Wait take us where?! who are you?!" Anko screamed.

"That ones certainly loud enough to be her. i think we should take them with us. He would want to see them if they are." one said. The other just nodded.

"YO you three are coming with us. Theres no point in arguing so don't make a fuss." the other replied.

"Coming with you whe..." Anko screamed until the rapper apeared in front of her.

"I said no fuss. We just saved you so trust us." he said smiling. Anko noted that he wore a strange face mask. Unlike the usual headband, this was a partial face mask. The mask covered a the top portion of his face with a large piece of metal that conformed to his face to his top lips where it stoped. Except for two jutting pieces of metal protruding from the front, making it look like fangs.

"Fine." Anko agreed.

The three nins fallowed the two unknown beings.

"Will you tell us who you are? Where are you taking us? Who is this boss guy and why did he tell you to look out for us?" Anko asked enraged.

"Hmm I can see why he liked you. Your just like each other. Loud and anoying." the smaller of the two replied as she lightly chuckled.

"WHO IS HE?!" Anko screamed.

"BEE YUGITO WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" a teen in the same cloak and mask screamed.

"Gaara dude calm down. These are the guys the kid wanted us to bring aroun'" the man be rapped at Gaara. Gaara removed his hood and mask showing his face.

"Long time no see Anko." Gaara said as he showed a small smile.

"GAARA OK THIS JUST GETS MORE AND MORE CONFUSING!" Anko screamed as she stared at the bloodet.

"Trust me Anko it will all make sense soon." Gaara said as he lead them on.

The large group arrived at a large building as they entered the building they saw a young woman with mint green hair dabbing someones head with a damp cloth as the person laid in bed. Next to the bed lay a very familiar sword.

"Is...is that..." Anko began as the person in the bed began to sit up. He groaned as he looked around.

"Am I still burning up?" the blonde asked. The girl with mint hair placed her hand on his head.

"Yep." the girl replied.

"Good 'cus I'm seeing shit." the blonde replied wiping the sweat away from his whiskered cheeks.

"na..naruto-kun?" Anko asked in a nervous tone, very closly resembling a certain lavender eyed turned to the girl standing next to Anko.

"Yugito bee. Are there really …..three people standing next to you or am I just sick?" Naruto asked. Bee smilled and nodded. Naruto's eyes widened and he grew a giant smile on his face. Suddenly Anko leapt towords him.

"NARUTO-KUN!" she screamed as she smashed her lips into his. Kurenai and Kakashi stared dumbfounded as they watched the two. After the two finally sepperated Naruto looked at the two and smilled sheapishly.

"Long time no see huh Kakashi sensei. Kurenai san." Naruto said. Bee tapped Kakashi on the shoulder as Anko and Naruto began to kiss again.

"Where they always like that back in the leaf?"

"Oh hell yes." Kakashi said. Once the couple started showing no signs of slowing yugito tapped Kakashi on the shoulder.

"Lets give these two some privacy." she said as the group left.

Kakashi and kurenai sat in a large living room with five other people.

"So your Kakashi and kurenai huh? The kid told us a lot about yuh." bee said.

"Yeah That's us. So who are all of you? I know Gaara and Naruto but That's about it." Kakashi asked.

One man raised his hand and started. (ps severel jinchuriki are unnamed so there oc's.)

"I am Zakuta. Im the jinchuriki for the five tails. Naruto met me about 2 years ago and then he gave me the gift and I joined him." Zakuta said. He had long black hair with several silver stripes in it. And wore a pair of black shinobi pants blue sandels and a simple gray shirt. Next a blonde haired woman stood.

"I am Akemi. I am the jinchuriki of the six tails. Naruto found me about a year ago. He gave me the gift and I joined him." Akemi said as she stood. Her hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail and wore a simple red shirt and a red skirt (imagine Inos clothed but red sorry I am really unoriginal with clothes).

"I am Fu. I am the host of the seven tails. Naruto-kun found me as the members of my villages anbu devision were attacking me. He protected me from them and gave me the gift. I have fallowed him since." Fu said as she stood. He hair was a light green and she wore a small white top and pants.

"I'm Bee. It was only a few months ago the kid found me. He gave the gift to me and yugito and weve fallowed him since,yah know?" bee rapped. Yugito just nodded

"What do you all mean gift?" kurenai asked. Everyone moved there heads to show bite marks.

"Naruto gave us the power of the vampire and he gave us a family. Living the life we jinchuriki do makes things like family really precious." yugito said smiling. Kakashi looked at all of them and gulped.

"Don't worry. We are only half vampire and we do a lot of missions as mercinarys so we have had plenty of funds to purchase a large supply of blood. You two are safe. And I doubt anyone sane would threaten that hot piece of ass Naruto is making out with upstairs." Zakuta said laughing.

"What did you call me?" Anko said as she stood at the entryway of the room startling everyone. Naruto stood behind her, his hands around her waist and his chin resting on her shoulder,

"How...how long have you two been there?" Zakuta asked nervously.

"Just in time to hear that." Anko said craking her knuckles. Zakuta sweetdropped.

After about half an hour and one serious ass kicking later Naruto and Anko sat together with the rest of the group, a seriously bruised Zakuta drinking a glass of blood to help heal his wounds.

"So hows Tsunade baa-chan? I haven't seen her since me and Jiraiya talked her into being Hokage." Naruto asked smiling, his fangs slightly flashing in the light.

"She's been doing well. She started a medic-nin school and konoha has been thriving." kurenai replied as Kakashi nodded in agreement.

"Good. So how is everyone else?"

"Well Shikamaru Ino and choji are pretty much the same. Except Ino finally started to date Choji (I will flashback to this in a chapter or two). Sakura is dating Kiba."

" I knew they liked each other. I'm glad she finaly got over that bastard. I am sad I couldn't stop him though."

"Wait what the hell are you talking about?" yugito asked.

"Well it was about two and a half years ago, Just after I had recruted Gaara and his siblings into our group, when this teme Sasuke ran away from konoha to get power from an albino pedophile so he could kill his brother. Jiraiya had stoped by konoha to do some research and pick up some missions for us when Tsunade baa-chan asked us to help bring the bastard back. Gaara and I left at met with the search party Tsunade had made...

_**FLASHBACK TIME TRAVEL JUTSU. **_(ps everything gos normal until...)

Naruto stood face to face with kimimaru who held a long bone sword in his hand.

"I can not let you past. I must protect orochimaru-samas next vessel." kimimaru sais pointing the blade.

"Why do you work for that bastard?" Gaara asked.

"Because he saved me and gave my life purpose. And he has kept me alive for years because I'm..." kimimaru started.

"Sick." Naruto finished.

"How did you?"

"I can see it in your blood. Its a bloodborn pathogen that is slowly eating you alive. Its actually pretty simple to cure. We vampires naturaly have pure blood and a few blood transfusions would cure you right up." Naruto said nonchalantly.

"Wha... but Orochimaru tried transfusions." kimimaru said shock evident on his face.

"Wait which did he do first drain part of your blood then give you more or did he add blood then drain some?" Naruto asked.

"He would drain a large amount of blood and then inject some more in." kimimaru answered.

"Well that makes sence. He would drain you and then he would inject the same blood in. that way he would have your loyalty because you thought he was keaping you alive. That bastards been manipulating you!" Naruto told him. Suddenly kimimaru's face contorted from a look of shock to one of rage.

"THAT BASTARD!" kimimaru screamed. Suddenly he fell to his knees. Naruto ran up fallowed by Gaara and knealed next to him.

"Shit its the disease its killing him as we speak. Gaara start him on a blood transfusion now while I go and save the teme." Naruto said beginning to run farther down the path. Suddenly kimimaru reached out and took his wrist.

"The girl...tayuya... she isn't herself right now. Orochimaru put a piece of his soul in her flute. He's controling her. Poisining her brain from the inside. You have to save her. If you can smash her flute it will stop. Please save her." Kimimaru said as Gaara hooked a needle from his arm to kimimarus and on from kimimarus arm to the ground. Naruto nodded and continued down the path.

Naruto ran down the path using all of his vampiric speed. Suddenly a large demon smashed a nearby tree limb. Naruto landed on the ground and saw a red head holding a flute stood surrounded by three demons.

"Sorry motherfucker but you aren't going to get the uchiha. I'm real fucking sorry if hes your friend or some shit but tough shit he's going with Orochimaru." tayuya said playing a few notes on her flute. Naruto dodged a strike from one of the demons. Naruto charged at her, teeth bared. One of the demons simply smashed him away. Naruto slid to a stop and launched an air bullet at the flute. Another demon just smashed the strike away. '_dammit I need a distraction. What do I do?!' _ Naruto thought as he summoned several demons and told them to charge. The demons from tayuya's flute smashed them summons away making them dissapear in a puf of smoke. Naruto swore under his breath and began to summon dozens of shadow clones and launched them at the demons. '_now!'_ Naruto thought as he henged into a shuriken and had a clone throw him at Tayuya. As Naruto reached her he poofed into his real self. Tayuya grabbed his arms forcing both of them into a stalemate. Naruto tried to move his arms but felt her hands holding him still.

"Damn your strong." Naruto said as he tried to move even more.

"You gotta be when you are working with four fucking teanage boys." Tayuya said holding him in place. Naruto scowled.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Naruto said.'_Shit. I need a distraction...I Got it!'_ Suddenly Naruto leaned foreword and placed a kiss on Tayuya's lips. Tayuya looked at him awestruck. Once he felt her grip loosen he burst free from her grip and ripped the flute from her hands. He smashed the flute over his knee's. There was a puff of purple smoke erupted from the destroyed piece of metal in his hands and Tayuya laid unconscious.

"Am I that good a kisser?" Naruto thought out loud.

"HAH no Naruto-sama. That's just a reaction to the loss of Orochimaru's control over her." a slightly less pale Kimimaru said as he walked out from the forrest fallowed by a slightly paler Gaara.

"HAH. Ok well get her to somewhere safe and wait for me. I need to get the teme." Naruto said as he ran towards the valley.

Naruto arrived in the valley to see the Uchiha standing on the head of the Madara statue above the water fall.

"hmm. The dobe has come to stop me from leaving. How suprising. You know you are just a weak fool Naruto-baka. You could never hope to defeat me." Sasuke said with a smug smile on his face.

"HAH! You still think I'm weak! I guess I just have to prove you wrong and dragyour ass back to the village. Just be happy Tsunade baa-chan wants you alive otherwise I would just kill you here and now." Naruto said drawing his zanbuto. Sasuke just laughed and charged at Naruto. Naruto swung his zanbuto towards Sasuke's leg. He promised Tsunade alie, but not uninjured. Sasuke dodged the blow and launched a curse seal enhanced punch. Naruto blocked the fist with his blade causing a small crack to appear on the blade. Naruto launched an air bullet that just barely nicked sasukes shoulder. Sasue spit several small fireballs at Naruto which exploded leaving Naruto standing in a crater. Naruto leapt into the air and unstrapped his wings and flew into the air. Sasuke laughed at the blondes egotistical grin and let the curse seal consume his body leading to a pair of hand like wings to stretch out of his back.

"Hah. Now we both have wings." Sasuke said as he flew into the air.

"Yeah except mine don't look like a pair of creapy ass fish hands growing out of my back." Naruto said charging at Sasuke with a huge rassengan. Sasuke charged a chidori in his hands and flew towards Naruto.

"NARUTO!"

"SASUKE!" …...

_**FLASH BACK TIME TRAVEL JUTSU RELEASE.**_

"YOU DID WHAT TO THAT GIRL!" Anko yelled.

"I swear it was just to distract her! I neaded to try to get Sasuke!" Naruto yelled as he cowered in the corner.

"Is that what they call it now-a-days? 'distracting'? I thought I knew all inuendos." Kakashi said.

"Kakashi not helping." Naruto said through gritted teeth.

"Listen Anko that girl meens nothing to me...well not like that. Now she's like a sister. You are the only girl I love. The only girl I want to spend the rest of my near endless unlife with." (Ps I know this is a bit cheesy but I added this to tell everyone that this will NOT be a harem fic seriously I got 50 pms to make this a harem so to all of you harem likers FUCK YOU!) Naruto said leaning forward and placing a kiss on anko's lips that was so hot with passion there was smoke rising from there lips. (Again cheesy but I have a friend of mine blue pika proofread this sometimes and I just love to mess with Him/Her by making Him/her read these scenes.)

"SOOOOOOO how did it end?" Zakuta asked.

"Well it ended with that Uchiha bastard sending a blade of lightning through my chest. Luckily Kimimaru Gaara and Tayuya found me and brought me back here." Naruto said with a large amount of poison in his words.

"Speaking of Kimimaru and Tayuya. Where are they?" Kakashi asked looking around.

"They left with Jiraiya temari and konkuro a few days ago for some supplies. They should be back in the morning." Zakuta said.

"So are they..." kurenai asked.

"Like us? Yes. Except Jiraiya he's still human." Naruto said.

"Speaking of which didn't the perve tell us to train today?" Zakuta asked.

"Oh yeah it is. Hey bee ready for a rematch?" Naruto asked as a sadistic grin that made Anko proud spread across his face.

"Oh yeah bro, I'm finnaly gonna beat you you know!?" bee rapped as he stood. Bee and Naruto ran outside and yugito Fu and Akemi laughed.

"You three are in for a treat. Bee and Naruto's matches are always fun." Yugito said.

Everyone stood outside to see Naruto and bee standing in the middle of a giant field. Naruto was now wearing a pair of baggy black shinobi pants with a blood red shirt, over his clothes was the same large cloak all of the people wore. Naruto launched himself at bee and smashed his fist into Bee's face. Bee flew back and landed against a tree. Bee shot up and ran at Naruto. Naruto blocked a barrage of blows bee launched at him. Naruto launched another punch which hit bee and sent him flying. Bee stood up and was slowly surrounded by an aura of energy.

"OK NOW WERE GETTING SERIOUS!" Naruto said as he was surrounded by an aura as well. Naruto shot foreword but was launched back by a punch from Bee. Naruto stood and launched a punch at bee but suddenly his arm shot up and a sickening snap could be heard. Bee flew back but stood again and raised his clearly broken arm. All three humans were shocked as they watched the bone slowly knit itself back together. Bee looked up and smiled. Suddenly he formed three handsigns and launched a huge ball of fire at Naruto. The fire lit his shirt aflame but Naruto dodged the rest of the flames. Soon the shirt Naruto had been wearing fell to the ground nothing but a charred piece of cloth. Anko's jaw dropped as she saw the muscles that adorned his chest. To be honest Anko wouldn't have been surprised if Naruto told her he was a living piece of marble. Naruto shot foreword and smashed his fist into Bee's stomach and launched him into the sky. Naruto unfurled his wings and flew up. Bee unfurled his own wings and remained in the sky. Naruto shot foreword and sliced Bee's chest with his wing. Naruto grabbed bee's arm and threw him vertically down, slamming him into the ground. Naruto stood over bee's broken form and sighed.

"Damn bee. You are strong. I can barely stand after that.'' Naruto said as he helped Bee to stand up. The two laughed and began back towards the house. Anko Kurenai and Kakashi just stared at the duo.

"D...do they always fight like that?" Kakashi asked. The others around him nodded earning a sweatdrop from the trio. Naruto smilled as he dropped bee with yugito. Naruto walked with Anko and the rest of the group back into the home. Soon Naruto and bee sat together on the couch each holding a glass of blood.

Naruto sat with bee and yugito later that night as he was working on a small scroll.

"So mother fucker, when you gonna tell her?" Naruto looked up at his rapping friend.

"Not yet." Naruto returned to his scroll and finished the final kanji on the scroll.

"When are you going to you know she will want to know." Naruto sighed as he looked up at yugito.

"I know. And I am going to tell her tommarow. But I can't bear to tell her before every damn part is done. If even one thing gos wrong I couldn't live with myself. It could cause her more pain than when the damn thing was placed." bee and yugito nodded.

"N..naruto-kun what are you talking about?" Anko stood in the doorway of the room wearing a large orange shirt that covered most of her upper legs, most. Naruto sighed.

"Seriously...we can sense enemy nin three miles away and we can't tell when she is right there? How dos that work?" Naruto asked. Everyone shrugged. Naruto sighed and turned towards Anko.

"Anko-hime...i figured out how to destroy the seal." Naruto's words smashed into Anko like a train. He had done what not even the Hokage had failed to do...break the cursed seal.

"H...how?" Anko asked. Naruto stood up and lead her to the couch.

"Anko the seal works by using a piece of that bastards soul to seal into the sealed person. Than it gives its owner access to a large chakra base and gives Orochimaru the ability to torture the person. But I figured out how to send a part of my soul into the seal and break it."

"Na...naruto-kun...could you..."

"Of course Anko-hime. Why do you think I would try to break it?" Naruto said as he kissed her forehead.

"Tomorrow Anko-hime. I promise." Naruto said. Anko smiled as tears gathered in the corners of her eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

allright motherfuckers. im back. sorry it took so long to get back to you but my laptop broke so i had to save up for a new one. im working on new chaps and they should be out in a few weeks. i apologize but my schedule is kinda hectic so please forgive me. i missed you ffn and i hope you missed me.


End file.
